


We're Going to Nohr

by Kimium



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Changing POVs, Gift Fic, Literal Sleeping Together, Magical Items, Magical quest, Mention of suicide (Garon), Mild Camilla/Selena/Beruka, Mild Leo/Niles/Odin, Mild Xanlow, Mild hint of nudity, Mild suggestive scenes, Modern AU, Multi, One Shot, Reincarnation AU, Snuggling, Sort of established Niles/Odin, Sort of established Selena/Beruka, Strange first impressions/meetings, Use of Awakening names for the Trio, Very brief mention of alcohol, bit of flirting, brief kisses, multiple POVs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One shot. Gift fic. Modern AU. Reincarnation AU.“Who else would it be?” Owain half pouted before a smile filled his face. “Did you hear me? I’m going to Nohr!!”“Yeah pretty sure everyone and their grandmother has heard you.” Inigo mumbled before his voice grew softer. “So, you got your message?”“Naturally!” Owain laughed, the joy in his heart unable to stop itself from spilling out. “I’m going to Nohr.” He repeated for the third time, as though the third time was the charm in cementing his message into reality."An AU in where Anankos wasn't defeated but sealed away and centuries later someone has to do something about that. Or: "Sorry to drag you from your ordinary life. Magical Quests that are Mandatory got in the way. I'm sure you understand."
Relationships: Belka | Beruka/Camilla/Luna | Selena, Belka | Beruka/Luna | Selena, Lazward | Laslow/Marx | Xander, Leon | Leo/Odin/Zero | Niles, Odin/Zero | Niles
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	We're Going to Nohr

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ObscureReference](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureReference/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, OBSCUREREFERENCE!!! 
> 
> Here is your full birthday fic! I picked "reincarnation AU" and while I know I've written reincarnation AUs for you before they've usually been focused on one pairing. This time I decided "why not write ALL the pairings?" So that's what I did! I honestly had a blast with this fic. Not only did I get to channel my inner CLAMP love with the central tone of this fic I also got to write a gift for you. I'm always so grateful for your constant support and friendship. It means so much to me! I hope you enjoy this fic and have an amazing birthday.
> 
> Hello everyone!
> 
> Here is my gift fic to my co-writer, ObscureReference. She's an amazing FE Fates writer and always has such amazing ideas and meta discussions about the Fates universe. I highly recommend reading her works, so please, check her works out! 
> 
> This fic is filling the prompt of "Reincarnation AU". I went with a very different tone than I usually do with Reincarnation fics and I had a blast writing this fic. I hope you all enjoy it just as much as I do. I also have some notes at the bottom of the fic to clarify some of my ideas.
> 
> As always please feel free to leave kudos and or comments as those always make my day. Also if you want to check out my tumblr or message me there please feel free to. My tumblr is right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

_Magic pulsed all around them in a single, harsh beat before fading away._

_Sleep slowly cracked around them, like marzipan breaking with the pressure of a fork._

_A deep breath in and out._

_Eye lids slowly fluttered, like the beating of a butterfly’s wings._

_Soon._

~

**Part One: The Cloth is 100% Necessary (Is what Owain says in defense when asked by Niles)**

Owain’s legs were prompted up on his bed, hooked over in a lazy ninety-degree angle while his lower half was stretched out, as though he had fallen out of bed attempting to grab something. At his back his shirt had fallen upwards, exposing his lower back. Prompted up behind him however, was a bean bag chair, causing Owain to be half sitting up. The chair in question was red, or at least in one point in time had been red. Discolouration ran through the bag’s fabric, particularly where the body would normally rest if Owain had expanded enough energy to sit in it properly. Inside the beans to the bag had formed an imprinted groove, a vague outline to Owain’s body. Slightly uncomfortable against his back but if Owain shuffled a little bit over into one of the worn grooves he was fine. In his hands was his Switch in mobile form. The music to the game he was playing filled the space, drawing Owain into the fantasy and story. At his one side was a half drank can of pop and bowl that had been filled with cheddar flavoured popcorn. It was popcorn Severa would call disgusting. Inigo would call it a disgrace to popcorn, citing how butter and salt were the only fixings meant to be on popcorn. Owain simply shrugged and accepted the burden of eating all the cheddar popcorn on his own, which he had gratefully done.

Shifting his position, Owain continued to play his game, moving his character through the city with his finger on the screen, mindful of the mission’s objective. As a mini-cut scene filled the screen, previewing a boss battle, Owain scrolled through the text and briefly considered taking a pause, once he finished the boss battle, to get more popcorn. Then, he could continue through his game and end the chapter. Nodding to himself, Owain steeled himself for the boss battle when a flash of pain cut across his wrist. Wincing, Owain automatically moved his hand to adjust its position when a soft blue glow emitted from his wrist. A flash of something hot filled him and without thinking Owain set his Switch down on the floor, ignoring the music to the boss battle starting, and sat properly up. Swinging his legs to the floor in a rush, Owain scrambled to fully sit up in his bean bag chair to stare at his wrist.

There, on his wrist the bright blue light had faded to a more concentrated glow. No longer a random flash of light emitting from his wrist the source was sharp and clear. Owain swallowed and reached down to his wrist, touching it softly, as though worried it would burn him. The light was warm and cool at the same time. Owain’s heart beat roughly out of synch before his brain could fully comprehend what he was seeing. There, starkly across his wrist was a date and time followed by a location.

“Friday, August 7 of this year.” Owain breathed to himself. “14:34 at High Plains Mall west entrance in Nohr.”

He blinked before a wide smile filled his face. His heart nearly burst in his chest as Owain stood up laughing to himself. Gripping his wrist, Owain stared at it, as though the text would fade away if he lost sight of it for a moment and he’d be left wondering if it was all a dream. With a whoop of joy Owain reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Hitting speed dial Owain immediately pressed his phone to his ear, not bothering to grab some headphones to make the call easier. Bouncing over to his bed, Owain plopped down on his bed with a whoosh of air. Staring up at the ceiling, Owain’s voice jumped in his throat when the line connected.

_“Owain, now’s not a good time. I’m on break at work and—"_

“Severa! I got the message!”

There was a pause and Owain heard Severa spluttered. Then a bit of rustling filled the other end along with a door slamming shut. _“You’re serious?”_

“Of course!” Owain couldn’t help but let out a bubble of laughter at the end. “It arrived just a few minutes ago.”

_“Have you told Inigo yet?”_

“No, you’re the first one I’ve told.” Owain informed her. “But you’re at work. I better phone Inigo.”

_“Wait—”_

“I’ll talk to you later!” Owain said before he hung up and immediately speed dialed Inigo’s number.

The line rang for a little while before it also connected. On the other end, Owain could hear Inigo breathing in, readying himself to speak but Owain cut him off.

“Inigo! I’m going to Nohr.” He half shouted. “I’m going to Nohr!!!!”

_“Hold on, Owain?”_

“Who else would it be?” Owain half pouted before a smile filled his face. “Did you hear me? I’m going to Nohr!!”

 _“Yeah pretty sure everyone and their grandmother has heard you.”_ Inigo mumbled before his voice grew softer. _“So, you got your message?”_

“Naturally!” Owain laughed, the joy in his heart unable to stop itself from spilling out. “I’m going to Nohr.” He repeated for the third time, as though the third time was the charm in cementing his message into reality.

_“And you got the item?”_

Owain nodded before he remembered Inigo couldn’t see his nod. Sitting up from his bed Owain reached over to his bedside table. Inside was the usual— lip balm, a couple of books, and a spare phone charger. However, underneath all of that was a book wrapped in a dark purple cloth that shimmered under the dull light of the room. However, in the sunlight the shimmer would sparkle and that was the most important part. The cloth wasn’t necessary but Owain had bought the cloth when he was fourteen, insisting that it was a necessity for presentation. Severa and Inigo had rolled their eyes but still accompanied him to Fabricland where they proceeded to help him pick out the cloth. Gingerly, Owain picked the book up and unraveled the cloth slightly. The book inside had no name on the cover, spine, or on an inside page. There was no author or publication house. What the book had was thorns wrapped around the front, a slightly darker shade of purple than the rest of the book. Laying his hand on the cover Owain closed his eyes as the name of the book filled his brain.

“Yes, I have it.” Owain replied, voice soft. “Don’t worry.”

~

Niles pulled the string to his bow taunt, aimed his arrow, before he fired at the target. The twang of the arrow hitting the target filled the studio. Lowering his arms and the bow Niles looked at the perfect bullseye of his shot and smiled. Around him other people were practicing, the sounds of arrows flying through the air and conversations was comforting white noise. However, Niles also knew a few new people were staring at him with blatant curiosity. Niles never blamed them. One-eyed archers were the things of fiction not reality. Briefly reaching up to touch his eyepatch Niles smiled to himself before stepping back to the benches behind him. On the bench was his water bottle and bag. Opening his bag, Niles rummaged through it for a small towel to wipe the sweat from his forehead as he took a long swig of water. Pulling out a plain blue towel, Niles was in the process of wiping his face when his wrist began to glow. Freezing, half in motion, Niles quickly grabbed his bag and wrapped the towel around his wrist, ducking around the corner to the staff bathrooms. Unlike the public ones, the staff bathrooms were single stall rooms. Slipping inside, Niles turned the light on, locked the door, and stared at his wrist.

The light had changed from a simple radiation of light and had focused itself into a clear pinpoint on his wrist. Niles exhaled very slowly and traced his other hand over his wrist, his fingers brushing against the text. It was both warm and cool.

“Friday, August 7 of this year. Time, 14:34 at High Plains Mall west entrance in Nohr.”

A very small smile filled his face before a warm laugh filled his lips. Niles muffled it, but the joy that spread through him didn’t stop pouring outward in waves. Turning around he ran the tap and splashed some water over his face, as though he needed to do something to ground him to reality. To make sure he wasn’t dreaming. Then, Niles wiped the water off with his towel and stared in the mirror. His face was slightly wet from rubbing it and his eyepatch was dripping wet, the leather turning slightly dark. The blue of his single eye seemed to glow in the bathroom, staring back at him. His hair had half fallen out of his low ponytail, some of the white strands sticking to the side of his wet face. A wide smile was still sticking to his lips.

Niles’s heart pounded roughly in his chest and the blood that flowed through was the warmest Niles had ever experienced. Reaching out, Niles touched his reflection before he turned to exit the bathroom. Practice had to be cut short today. Stuffing his towel into his bag, Niles left through the staff exit. The night’s air danced around him the wind ruffling Niles’s hair a little bit. Inhaling the cool air, loving how it ran through his lungs and blood. Heading out of the parking lot, Niles ran back to his apartment, rather than walking the three blocks. With each press of feet to the concrete the rush of reality and how this was happening ran through him. When he reached his apartment, out of breath, Niles half collapsed in the entrance of his place as he stumbled out of his shoes. He ineloquently staggered to his bedroom and nearly rammed his knee into his desk’s chair as he opened the drawer. There in the desk’s top drawer wasn’t paper or any other stationary. Instead there sat a single crown. Though, crown was a bit of a misleading label. It was more of a half-circlet.

Picking it up, Niles ran his fingers over the smooth black iron, tracing the ups and downs of the metal. It was simple in design mimicking a nest of thorns. Some of the points rose slightly upwards, the metal gleaming wickedly in the light. Magic ran through the circlet in a silent hum of power. Pressing his finger to the point Niles smiled when a bit of blood pooled from his fingertip. Setting the crown back down on his desk Niles pulled his desk chair out and collapsed into it, leaning back, staring up at the ceiling of his room.

“I’m going to Nohr.” He muttered before he half snorted. “I hope that idiot doesn’t forget the book.”

~

_There was fire and smoke. Something heavy and thick lay in the air with it too, coating Leo’s mouth. He turned his head around, but everything was obscured and fuzzy. Shades of grey clung to the edges of his vision, spreading inward like ink spilled on paper. The only colour was the red and orange of the fire, which pulsed at the center, like a heartbeat. Wind whipped by and some of the heat and flames danced across Leo’s face, yet there was no spike of fear in his heart, as though Leo knew the flames wouldn’t burn him. In the distance voices echoed but were merely a fuzzy woolen blanket of sound surrounding him. Not a single voice stood out and when Leo tried to turn his head to locate the source of the voices it was impossible. Whoever or whatever was causing the voices blended into the darkness that pierced the edges of his vision. Yet, just like with the fire Leo’s heart didn’t spike in terror. He wasn’t alone, deep down he knew it. Leo smiled to himself briefly and tightened his grip on a book in his hand (since when did he have that?) and opened it up. Words formed on his lips but the sound of them didn’t reach his ears._

~

Leo woke up half tangled in his bedsheets, mostly around his legs, and arm half numb under him. The other arm was stretched outward, as though Leo had been attempting to reach out and grab something. Words were on his lips, wanting to be formed, but his mind was blank, unable to fill in the emptiness. What had he dreamed about? Leo half sat up, wincing as the blood flow back to his one arm rushed like pins and needles poking at his skin, and attempted to remember. However, the tail end of his dream had all but faded away, disappearing into the void of his mind. For a second his mind itched, begging him to remember, fixating on the matter, desperately wanting to sate his curiosity. Then, it faded and dulled with logic. Who cared what his dream was about? Raking his brain over the matter wouldn’t magically bring it back.

Sighing, Leo flopped back down on his bed and glanced at his bedside clock. The bright red numbers stared back at him, reading 9:24. Rolling back to his side, Leo grabbed his phone from his night table and checked it. A few work emails were in his notifications as well as a couple text messages from his family. Leo checked those first. The first two were from Xander, reminding Leo to relax on his off days from work. The next message was from Camilla, which was just a picture of her new kitchen table. The final message was from Elise, who had texted him about twenty minutes ago, asking Leo if he was free for lunch at twelve thirty. Leo didn’t need to glance at a calendar or schedule for his reply (what a relief) and immediately confirmed with Elise. Then, he responded to Xander and Camilla before getting out of bed, lazily taking a shower and changing. He also got to amble around for breakfast, taking his time to read the news on his tablet, skimming through the articles. The languid air to his morning was welcomed and by the time Leo was done with breakfast and dishes it was almost ten-thirty. Deciding to kill a little bit of time before meeting Elise up for lunch Leo sat down on his living room couch, grabbed his Kindle, and began to read a novel he had been picking at for the past week.

By the time it was time for Leo to head out for lunch with his sister, Leo had finished the book and started the second book in the series. Stretching a little bit, Leo gathered his things, mainly his wallet and keys, before heading out of his place.

Most people, once they knew about Leo’s family, always automatically assumed he lived in a mansion or somewhere huge. While he certainly was living in a newer area with clearly more expensive units, Leo had opted to live in a condo. Non-descript and appearing just like any of the other houses in the area, Leo had fallen in love with the simplicity and anonymity. The place even came with a double car garage, which Leo could double as storage. Getting into his car, Leo double checked the location Elise had suggested, a restaurant close to the university, and drove over. On the radio Leo turned it to the local station, half listening to the weather and whatever song was on the billboard top 100 list. Traffic was light but as Leo entered into the more business areas and downtown traffic became a little heavier. However, Leo expertly dodged some of the heavier traffic, taking a few lesser used streets, until he came to the restaurant Elise had suggested. Smoothly parking, Leo got out of the car and headed inside the restaurant. The place was surprisingly not too busy but that could also be attributed to the size of the restaurant. While not appearing too large from the front the restaurant extended far back in a long rectangle.

“Welcome! Table for how many?” A waiter walked over to him, already grabbing some menus from the front desk.

“Table for two, please.”

“Right this way.”

The waiter lead Leo to a table along the side of the restaurant. It could sit four people and Leo was grateful for the extra space. Sitting on the chair closest to the aisle, he picked up the menu and began to skim through it. He was just in the process of picking what he was going to get when the chair across from him scraped across the floor. Elise plopped down in the chair a few moments later, her hair moving in light waves down her back. Gone were the long pigtails from her youth and instead Elise usually wore her hair in ponytails or braids if she had the time to do her hair in the morning. She still had the purple streaks, mimicking Camilla though. Leo smiled at his sister and set the menu down.

“Elise, hello. How was your class?”

“Hey Leo.” Elise chirped, setting her purse on the extra seat beside her. “Class was good. This psychology class is really helping filling in some of the gaps. My nursing classes can’t always cover everything.”

“You did mention that before.” Leo noted. “Are you finding the material interesting?”

“Some of it, yes, though it’s going by so quickly.”

“Final coming up soon?”

“Yeah, in like two weeks.” Elise wrinkled her nose. “But I’m keeping up so I think I’m good.”

“That’s nice to hear.” Leo smiled. “You deserve a break too, Elise. I hope you don’t have any more summer classes lined up.”

“Nope, just this one.” Elise gave a very cheerful grin before she leaned over to the table, her voice lowering. “I had an interesting conversation with a few of my nursing classmates.”

“Oh?” Leo glanced around the restaurant, making sure no one else was around before leaning slightly in. “Something that bothered you?”

“Not necessarily.” Elise tightened her grip on the menu. “We were just talking about our psychology class materials which then devolved into actual cases and well… Father came up in conversation.”

Garon. Leo exhaled deeply. “They don’t know about us, right?”

“Yeah, they don’t. It was innocent, a mere mention of the case sort of deal, but it got me thinking of him.”

Leo immediately reached over and touched one of Elise’s hands. “Are you okay?”

“It’s fine, thank you Leo.” A very grateful smile flitted across her face. “It’s not like we actually saw the body.”

True, though technically Xander had. He needed to do it to identify it for the morgue. “Whatever issues father had they don’t affect us anymore and were taken to the grave.”

“You’re right, of course.” Elise reached out and wrapped her one hand around Leo’s. “Thanks, Leo. Sorry for bringing up such an unpleasant topic over lunch.”

“I don’t mind. As long as you’re fine. If you need to talk any more, you know I’m always ready to listen.”

“Thank you.” Another squeeze of his hand happened and then Elise leaned back. “Anyways, enough about my day. Tell me about yours.”

That was easy enough and definitely a topic change was in order. Leo obliged his sister and began to tell her of his morning and what he’d been up to so far. He only paused when the waiter came to take their orders. At some point in time their food came and the topic bounced around. By the time Leo left, bidding his sister farewell and a good walk back to her campus dorm, Leo’s stomach and heart were full.

~

_“Leo, good evening.”_

Balancing his phone against his ear Leo set his Kindle down on the coffee table. “Camilla, hello.”

_“I hope you aren’t too busy. I figured it would be nice to have a quick chat with you over the phone.”_

“No, I’m not particularly busy. I was just reading.”

 _“Ah, catching up on your reading list.”_ Camilla warmly laughed. _“I should find some time to do the same. My pile of books is growing. Anyways, I wanted to phone you and ask if you’re busy this weekend.”_

Leo thought back to his schedule and shook his head. “I’m not busy.”

_“Then, would you like to come over with me to the main house? Elise isn’t busy this weekend either and I’m finding myself with some free time.”_

The main house. How long had it been since Leo had visited? Work had easily eaten his life up and time with his family was always precious. Plus, now that most of them were out it was just Xander who insisted he live in the mansion since staff were maintaining it anyways. “Sure, I’d love that.”

 _“Excellent! Come over on Friday in the evening.”_ Camilla gave a hum of approval. _“I’ll tell Xander that we’ve all confirmed.”_

“Thanks, Camilla.”

_“You’re welcome. Now, any thing else new with you, Leo?”_

Leaning into his couch, Leo tried to think of the things he’d been doing, mostly work related, and mentally apologised to Camilla before answering her question.

~

The next day Leo woke up to an urgent email from the office, asking him to please come in and sort through some important files. Immediately Leo scowled at his phone because really, could the office not function a day without him there? Pulling up the email directly on his phone, not bothering to get a laptop, Leo swiftly typed out a reply, telling them he’d be over as soon as he could, and got out of bed. Washing up and eating breakfast quickly, Leo left his place and drove the familiar path to the office.

Krakenburg had been their father’s company and with that a legacy that the entire family had been steeped in. With many branches around the country Leo was certain most people could only name the two main company buildings: the main branch that Xander ran and the large secondary branch Leo ran. The media and general population jokingly (and not jokingly) had nicknamed the company “The Nohrian Castle” due to their heavy investments into agriculture and technology, two major industries that were always growing and impacting the lives of the people in Nohr.

However, to Leo it was currently a beacon of frustration. Parking in the VIP parking spot, Leo hurriedly shut his car’s door, swiped his card along the card reader, and opened the door. Storming inside, Leo watched as the workers dodged him, giving very polite and scared bows and looks as he went by them. Heading to the top floor, where his office was, Leo stopped in front of his secretaries’ desks and sighed. One of them immediately stood up, her face a bit pink with embarrassment and worry. Leo immediately took a deep breath, reminding himself she was just the messenger, and gave a smile. It probably came out tired.

“My apologies for calling you in on your off day, sir.” She fretted. “Accounting returned some numbers and a few urgent forms to sign came in. We put them on your desk in most to least pressing.”

A small light of happiness in his day. Leo very quickly made a mental note to give all three of his secretaries a paid day off. Maybe even a free lunch on him. “Thank you. I appreciate the work. I’ll be in my office.”

They all gave a look at implied they were not brave enough to press him or bother him further. Leo walked down the hallway and into his office, shutting the door. Plopping down roughly into his desk’s chair, Leo began to look through the documents. True to what his one secretary had said, they were neatly organised and definitely some last-minute forms someone had forgotten about. If Leo was his father, heads would have rolled (figuratively) for this, but instead some very pointed words would be said in future meetings.

Going through the most important documents, Leo lost track of time and didn’t look up until all of them were done. His stomach gave a very unhappy gurgle and Leo looked at the clock. It was now one-forty in the afternoon. Sighing, Leo paperclipped the documents in proper order, made a sticky note telling him to look at the least pressing documents later, and left the office. The secretaries all gave very apologetic looks as he passed them.

Heading out of the office, Leo got into his car and decided that lunch could be eaten out again as a treat for the impromptu work. Driving down the familiar roads, Leo ended up at one of his favourite restaurants, close to High Plains Mall. Maybe as an extra treat Leo would walk through the mall, known for slightly more expensive stores inside, and at least unwind by window shopping. Satisfied that he could salvage his afternoon and put himself in a good mood before dinner with his family Leo set himself to a relaxing afternoon. Lunch was amazing, as the food at the restaurant usually was, complete with speedy service.

When Leo was content, the bill paid, he left the restaurant and checked the time. It was about two-twenty. Driving over to the mall’s entrance took less than five minutes and Leo found himself parking by the west entrance. Carefully walking through the parking lot, Leo was almost at the door when two men suddenly came up in front of him, blocking the way. The first thing Leo noted was how mismatched of a pair they seemed to be. One of them, the blond one, had a smile so bright it nearly blinded him. He was also wearing a graphic tee-shirt with some pop culture reference Leo was certain he’d never understand. The other one, a man with white hair pulled back into a low ponytail had a loose blue shirt on and leather accessories. A bit of metal gleamed from his ear too. He also had an eyepatch which Leo was very certain was on hundred percent authentic. If Leo could sum up what groups they’d be associated with in a cliché high school drama the blond would be an anime nerd and the white haired one would be a “bad boy”.

“Greetings!” The blond spoke very loudly and Leo immediately mentally tacked on “theater kid” to his cliché label. “We’ve been waiting for you.”

Leo’s heart stopped for a second. Waiting for him? Why? They weren’t part of some media outlet that was desperately seeking some form of gossip, right? Though more importantly how did they know he would be at the mall at this time? The two of them hadn’t stalked him, had they?

“You moron.” The white haired one kicked the blond in the leg. “That makes us sound creepy.” He then shot a smile at Leo. Somehow the smile eased the knot that had formed in Leo’s chest, his hypothetical questions draining away. “Sorry about him. I guess he’s still a moron.”

“Niles…”

“Anyways, we have a delivery for you.”

Wait. A delivery? Here? In front of a mall’s entrance? Leo blinked and suddenly noticed that they were both holding something. In Niles’s (if that even was his name) hands was something Leo could only describe as a crown or perhaps a circlet. It was completely black and gleamed dully in the light. In the blond man’s however, had something wrapped in a dark purple cloth. Contrasting the crown, the cloth positively sparkled in the light, like an amethyst sitting out in the sun.

“What kind of delivery company delivers items in a manner such as this?” Leo asked, his eyes narrowing. “Further more, what’s wrapped in the cloth?”

Immediately, Leo cursed himself for actually prompting them and going along with the bizarre situation. Why did he do that? Logically Leo should be attempting to get away from them not continue encouraging them. What was wrong with him? Biting his lip, Leo took a half step backwards, to make a silent escape. However, the moment Leo attempted to walk away the blond suddenly pouted, his energy drooping, like a chastised puppy. Niles immediately began to laugh at him, elbowing his side. Something deep within Leo twisted and ached around an empty memory he didn’t have. A dryness hit Leo’s heart and it stopped, as though it was searching for a memory to fill the void. Nostalgia tasted like sepia, summer heat, and a burst of green. The feeling slapped Leo across the heart and locked him in place. A slow steady heartbeat pulsed in his chest and his breath hitched, locking him in place. The longer he looked at the two, lightly bickering, the more Leo’s mind twisted and screamed at him, telling him this was so familiar. So, so familiar.

“See? I told you that you that cloth was too dramatic, Odin.” Niles’s voice broke through, slamming the seas of emotions away into a corner of Leo’s mind.

“Presentation is important!” The now newly dubbed Odin (again, if that was really his name) protested. “I’m not a savage and just handing mine over without wrapping it.”

Niles rolled his single eye before looking at Leo squarely and handed him the crown, holding it out expectantly. A beat later and Odin followed suit, holding the item wrapped in the purple cloth in front of him. Leo stared at them.

“Well?” Odin asked, voice back to excited and loud. “Take them.”

Leo opened his mouth to tell them that under no uncertain circumstances was he going to accept items from strangers. Plus, the entire situation was ridiculous and even in his most restless nights would Leo never be able to dream up the circumstances he was in. But instead Leo automatically reached out his hands, accepting the items, the crown in one hand and the other item in the other. Immediately Leo could tell the item in the cloth was a book. Almost in a trance, Leo moved the crown so it was dangling off his arm like an oversized bracelet and opened the cloth.

The book had a dark purple cover with no title on the front or on the spine. Leo’s fingers twitched and he immediately opened the book. Inside there was no title page but somehow that didn’t matter and the name of the book flooded his mind. Staring at the book’s pages, Leo ran his finger lightly down the paper.

“Brynhildr.” He whispered the name before he froze and immediately looked up, as though Niles and Odin would have the answers for him.

But instead Niles and Odin were gone, leaving only the crown and book as evidence of them even being there.

~

**Part Two: An Axe can be anything you want (Or Severa is very glad magic exists)**

Severa double checked the closing duties list one more time before smiling to herself. Of course, she’d worked in the make-up store for about two and a half years but one could never get too cocky. Following procedure was what made actions go from excellent to perfect and Severa had established a routine when on closing duty. The big part of that routine being the triple check of the closing duties list. Satisfied that she had done everything, down to the smallest of tasks, Severa grabbed her things and left out the staff entrance/exit.

At night the mall was just a bit too still and a bit too silent. Without the layer of expected noise and activity in the mall it left everything feeling achingly empty. A tingle ran down Severa’s spine, as it always did when she left a closing night shift, and it didn’t leave her. Hurrying her steps, Severa ducked out of the mall, past the mall security with a wave, and went to her car. Outside the night air was clear and warm. Stars were twinkling above slightly hidden by a few wispy clouds. Fumbling with her keys for a moment, Severa unlocked her car door, got inside, and turned her engine on. Fiddling around with the controls for a second, Severa put on a local radio station and began her drive home.

The night scenery passed her, most stores darkened, except for some restaurants and bars, which still had their lights on. Taking the familiar path home, Severa nearly smiled in grateful relief to see her apartment. Parking her car in her designated parking space, Severa got out and made her way up to her unit, on the third floor.

The apartment itself was basic with an open design, but it was all Severa needed. Plus, she had a free parking stall and in suite laundry. Shutting the door behind her, Severa was about to lock the door when a bright light shone from her wrist. Jerking her entire body, Severa’s breath caught in her throat and she jerked her arm upwards, nearly smacking her face with the surprising force, a by-product of her excitement. The light had now focused itself, shining in a controlled manner, allowing Severa to see the date on her wrist.

“Friday, August 7 of this year. Time, 17:42 at Glendale Park’s second bench.”

Warmth rushed into Severa’s heart, causing a smile and a squeal of delight to dance across her lips and throat. A bubble of laughter, warm and joyous also followed and Severa hugged her wrist to her chest for a moment, as though the light from it would warm her up, before she forced herself to move away from her entrance. Half dancing across the living room Severa ended up in her bedroom, roughly setting her bag on the ground by her desk.

“I’m going to Nohr.” Severa hummed, half singing the last part. “I’m going to Nohr!”

Flopping onto her bed, Severa grabbed a pillow and prompted herself up against the wall. Then, she quickly texted Owain and Inigo. A long gossipy phone call would have to wait until she had a shower and a little something to eat. However, for a long moment after Severa remained on her bed, staring at her wrist.

~

Beruka tapped her fingers on the counter as her coffee brewed. Sunlight from the morning filtered through the half-opened curtains, but it didn’t matter. The apartment came with the curtains but they were very cheap, sheer and half see-through. It would be a pain to attempt replacing them, since she was only renting. From the window she could see into the neighbour’s backyard, her apartment on the corner of a residential area. The further in one went the more houses popped up. In this neighbour’s particular yard, the garden was in full bloom, showing that someone was taking care of it with love. If Beruka turned her head a little bit she could half see the sidewalk and the people milling around, enjoying the nice weather. Perhaps after her morning run Beruka would spend a bit of time walking around outside.

A beep emitted from her coffee machine, tugging Beruka’s thoughts away. She turned and reached over to the cabinet above her coffee machine, pulling out a simple black mug, no designs on it. Grabbing the coffee pot, Beruka was about to pour her coffee when a light emitted from her wrist. The light bounced off the coffee pot, creating a surreal effect where it made the glass of the pot appear as though it was also emitting light. Immediately Beruka snapped her hand down to the counter, half slamming the coffee pot in her counter. Deep within her a pulse of warmth mingling with shock filled her. Almost mechanically she forced her hand off the handle of the coffee pot and turned her wrist upward.

The light was slowly fading in scope, sharpening around her wrist until the text on it became clear and easy to read. Beruka blinked, leaned against the counter and read the text.

“Friday, August 7 of this year. Time, 17:42 at Glendale Park’s second bench.”

Glendale Park. Beruka glanced out her window, as though she could see the park from her kitchen. She had run through the park a few times when she had participated in half marathons run in Nohr. Dropping her wrist back to the coffee pot, Beruka picked it up and poured herself a cup of coffee.

“It appears I’m going to Nohr.” She muttered to herself as she took a sip of her coffee.

Perhaps she’d change her afternoon plans and make a trip to the park. For recon. It never hurt to be prepared.

~

_Sweat and dust clung to her hair. Camilla’s lungs burned with each breath, as exhaustion stretched achingly so through her entire body. Something was constricting her chest, gathering the sweat and grime of the battlefield under a thick sheet of metal. Camilla doubled over, only stopping her face plant into the ground by digging her axe into the ground. Her long lilac hair tumbled down, some of the strands clinging to her sweaty face. The soil split below the pointed top of her axe, like the skull of an enemy soldier. Her hand ached, cramping with being in the same position for so long, but Camilla refused to let go of her axe. A split second of hesitation could end her. Cramped fingers and hand were a small price to pay._

_A flash of light danced in front of her. Camilla forced her gaze upward but all she could see in the distance was grainy and unfocused. Dark grey clung to the edges of her vision, like ink spilled on paper, spreading inward. The only colour that crossed her vision was from the light, which was a violent red-orange. It took Camilla a moment to realise it was fire, as though something great was burning, oxygen being devoured greedily. Groaning, Camilla forced herself up, using her axe as a crutch for a moment longer before forcing her arms to work. The burn of her muscles screamed but Camilla still readied her axe, slinging it upward, ready to allow gravity to aid her._

~

With a jolt, Camilla shifted in her desk. The dream slipped from her mind, washing away with the ease of water washing away cotton candy. Under her elbows some papers crinkled and lightly protested. Blinking rapidly, Camilla whipped her head to her clock. The clock was a small desk one, a gift from Elise. It was a simple analytical clock that technically Camilla didn’t need, not with a computer and phone. However, it was a gift from Elise and Camilla wouldn’t trade the clock for anything in the world. Staring at the hands, Camilla concluded she had dozed off for maybe fifteen minutes. Yawning a little, she scowled and turned her attention to her computer. She had a good sleep so there wasn’t much of an excuse for her to decide to take a power nap in the middle of her work day. Perhaps she needed to get up and walk around, pump some blood before returning to her reports.

Standing up Camilla stretched elegantly before walking into her small private bathroom off the side. Turning the light on, Camilla studied herself, making sure her hair and make-up were still in place, before heading out and towards the staff room. As she walked down the hall a few people bustled past her with papers and reports. The sound of phones going off and photocopiers working filled the space, helping ground Camilla to the reality of the office.

Inside the staff room there were some tables and couches. There was also a sink, a few cabinets, a stove, and some microwaves. Camilla made her way past the couches to the kitchenette and grabbed a cup for some coffee. The machine, a gift from one of their work partners, was a fancier one that could make individual drinks, depending on what individual container was selected. It was also complete with the means to make a latte and espresso shots. Camilla ignored that and grabbed a container labelled “hazelnut coffee” and put it in. As the machine made her coffee, Camilla pulled her phone out of her suit jacket pocket and checked it. An email reminding her that her new table would be delivered the next day sat on the top. A few other emails sat on her phone, mostly junk. She also had some text messages, mostly from Elise, telling her how her summer class was going.

Scanning the messages, Camilla smiled at some of her anecdotes before noticing that Elise’s last text message told her how she finally had some free time on the weekend. Camilla paused. She was free too. Of course, being the owner of her own company Camilla could adjust her schedule with a bit more flexibility than others, but it wasn’t something she abused. Work came home many nights but the upcoming weekend was finally a free one. Perhaps, if Leo was also free, they could all make a trip back to the mansion in Central Nohr. No doubt Xander was working himself too hard and with all three of them back they could strong arm him into relaxing for more than five minutes. Smiling to herself, Camilla quickly sent a message to Xander with the suggestion.

The machine beeped, signaling her coffee was done. Camilla pocketed her phone and took her coffee back to her office. Sitting back down, Camilla took a sip of her drink before returning to work. Report after report was reviewed or written and by the time, she finished Camilla was more than ready to go home. Cleaning up and packing to leave, Camilla checked her phone and saw a message from Xander on the top of her notifications.

“Guess he isn’t busy.” Camilla muttered to herself, pleased.

Quickly she texted Xander back, assuring him she’d take care of coordinating Leo and Elise. Then, she pocketed her phone and left the office, ready for an evening of relaxing.

~

The next morning Camilla’s table arrived early, just as Camilla was finishing getting ready for work. Made out of dark wood Camilla had immediately fallen in love with the table when she saw it online. It wasn’t the largest table, but it could extend outward a little bit on both ends should Camilla need a larger table. The chairs that came with it were also made of dark wood with built in cushions covered with dark leather. Gleaming in the light of her dining room, Camilla admired the shine of the table’s glossy top before taking a step back and snapping a photo of it. Immediately she sent the image to her siblings before leaving to go to work. On her way home after work she’d have to buy a table cloth for it so when company was over, she could avoid some unnecessary wear and tear.

Work came and went in a flash. Camilla’s entire day was heavy with some meetings and peer reviews of reports. Everyone suddenly needed her assistance and by the time Camilla’s clock told her she could go home she was more than ready to leave. With a quick packing of her bag, Camilla waved a farewell, exited the building, and got into her car. The store that she was thinking of for the table cloths was only twenty minutes away from the office. Plus, it was closer to the river and a few parks were sprinkled around. The day was nice, warm and sunny, without being overbearing. A walk outside with some fresh air would be nice. Smiling to herself, Camilla drove with ease to the store. Once she bought the table cloth she wanted (a simple dark beige with a light floral pattern) Camilla put the parcel inside the trunk of her car before heading down the street.

All around her people were slowly migrating to the area, looking for entertainment in the form of a bit of social drinking or perhaps dinner. Camilla took in all the restaurants shifting into their evening modes, chalkboards being set out with dinner and drink specials. Rounding the corner, Camilla crossed the street. Across from her, just a little bit away from the crosswalk, was the park. Even at a distance Camilla could see the light rolling hills of the park and the curves of the walk and bike trails. People were milling around the park as well, most of them walking, perhaps from work or just for recreation. A few people were even jogging around the trails, passing some of the impressive trees and bushes, a part of the city’s landscaping. Camilla took her time, sticking to the trail. As she walked further in, she was just passing by two benches (set a little bit away so people could have some privacy) when two people stepped in front of her. At first, Camilla automatically stepped to the side to allow them to pass but it became apparent a moment later that they weren’t moving but rather blocking her way. Frowning, Camilla glanced upwards, ready to firmly tell them to move, but the words faded from her lips.

The two people were female, a little bit younger than Camilla and certainly shorter than her. The first one who caught Camilla’s eye had long red hair that was clearly natural, tied in a very high ponytail. Her make-up was also very noticeable in the way that it was clearly done by someone who had a passion for the art. Her clothing was also very nice, subtly designer. In contrast the other girl had short almost light blue-grey hair. Her clothing was non-descript, dark, and simple. The only thing that wasn’t dark was the bag slung around her shoulders, which was a faded light brown. Upon studying them a small jolt of warmth filled Camilla’s chest. Despite herself and her original intent, Camilla couldn’t stop the wave of ease and comfort that curled around her in a tight coil. They were strangers to her but somehow Camilla’s heart twisted and churned with the desire to reach out and pull them into a hug.

“You’re here.” The red-haired girl muttered, mostly to herself, before she shook her head and gave a thin but warm smile. “Hello. Our apologies for blocking your walk. I hope you’re not too upset.”

The light blue grey-haired girl gave a stoic glance to the other before reaching into her bag, pulling out what Camilla could only call a crown. It was small, like those small hats that clipped into people’s hair. Simple in design the crown was as though someone took a trident and bent it into a slight half oval. In the sunlight the black metal of the crown glimmered wickedly.

“We have a delivery.” She said, voice monotone. “Here.” She thrust the crown out for Camilla to take.

“Beruka…” The red-haired girl sighed before she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small metal tube. “That wasn’t smooth at all.”

“Small talk gets in the way.” The now named girl, Beruka replied, still holding the crown for Camilla.

“It’s polite.” Came the reply before the tube was thrust out to Camilla. “Still, she’s right. We’re here for a delivery.”

Camilla stared at them. What on earth was happening? What did they mean by a delivery? From who and why? But more importantly, how did they know where she would be? Did they follow her? The questions flooded her mind, colliding with one another in an attempt to sort themselves out by order of importance. However, instead of asking any of the questions Camilla’s heart pulsed with warmth, urging her to trust them. Without a word Camilla’s arm moved, hand out, to accept the two items. Now in her hand, the metal of the two items was heavy, tangible and real. Curling her arm back, Camilla lifted the items up to examine them.

The crown was far sharper than she had anticipated. If she wasn’t careful it would puncture a hole in fabric or poke through the skin like a needle. The metal tube was also surprisingly intricate. Up close Camilla could see that the metal was engraved with a swirl of complex designs. It was completely solid too, nothing inside. Camilla tightened her grip on the tube and looked up. The two girls were gone, as if they’d never been there in the first place.

~

**Part Three: “I wasn’t aware that cupcakes were a part of this” (“But Laslow, my cupcakes are homemade.”)**

“Great work today, everyone.” Inigo said with a smile. “Have a good evening.”

His class, a bunch of teenagers all stopped and lined themselves properly up, giving a polite bow before they split up to grab their bags. Idle chatter filled the studio as his students headed to the changerooms. Inigo moved to the side by the sound system and sat down in the chair. His feet ached and appreciated the lack of pressure on them. Rotating his feet, Inigo took a long gulp of water and grabbed his phone. His next lesson wasn’t for another fifteen minutes. Then, he’d be done for the day. Thankfully. Not that Inigo didn’t enjoy teaching lessons at his mother’s studio. Between his auditions and work on various dance performances, having a stable income with teaching was something Inigo was grateful for.

Leaning in the chair, Inigo opened his phone and began to scan his messages. He had a few emails, mostly reminders about upcoming practices and rehearsals. There were also some texts about shifts at the studio, asking if Inigo could cover or swap some shifts. Severa and Owain had also texted him— Severa answering his question about recommendations for skin care products (stage make-up could be harsh) and Owain with memes. Laughing to himself, Inigo scrolled through his messages, only stopping to say goodbye to the students leaving and welcoming in his adult dancing class students. He was almost finished looking through the staggering number of messages from Owain (really, who sent forty-two memes to someone in the span of forty-five minutes? That was almost a meme a minute.) when his wrist glowed.

Inigo almost dropped his phone. His breath caught in his throat as a shiver ran down Inigo’s spine. Sitting upright, Inigo glanced around the studio. No one was in the room, everyone in the changerooms thankfully. Angling his wrist to himself, Inigo watched as the light sharpened and concentrated into readable text.

“Friday, August 7 of this year.” Inigo read out softly. “Time, 13:01 at Krakenburg’s main office, front lobby.” He smiled. “I’m going to Nohr!”

Krakenburg’s main office. While everyone knew there were a bunch of small branches of the company, the main office was hard to miss. Located in downtown Central Nohr, the building towered over all the rest, like a spiral tower of the castles of old. A smile spread across Inigo’s face and laughter bubbled up in his chest, warm and light like champagne. Giggling to himself, Inigo wanted to stare at his wrist for the rest of the evening but knew he couldn’t do that. Not with a class to teach. Quickly Inigo sent a text to Owain and Severa before stuffing his phone away, standing up, and readying himself for the class that he needed to teach. First, he needed to hide his wrist. Going to the first aid kit, Inigo wrapped a bit of bandage around his wrist. When his class came out, Inigo gave a very warm smile.

“Good evening everyone. You can start with our standard stretches. Take your time and don’t push yourselves too far.”

Everyone nodded and began to spread out to do as Inigo asked. If anyone noticed the bandage they didn’t ask.

~

Peri stirred her dry ingredients together before she moved over to her other bowl, readying herself to cream the sugar and butter together. The recipe had long been memorised making all of Peri’s motions smooth and fluid. Humming to herself she put her sugar and butter into the bowl before turning her electric hand mixer on the lowest setting, and began to cream the two ingredients together. As she worked sunlight streamed into her kitchen, causing her to not need any electric light to illuminate her work space. A perfect day and made even better with the cupcakes that Peri was making. Smiling to herself Peri turned her beater off and was about to scrape the side of the bowl with a spatula when her wrist began to glow. She blinked and watched as the light sharpened and condensed into readable text. Angling her wrist, even though she didn’t need to in order to read it, Peri cradled it close to her, as though she was wearing a watch and needed to check the time.

“Friday, August 7 of this year. Time, 13:01 at Krakenburg’s main office, front lobby.” She read before letting out a very happy and loud laugh. “I’m going to Nohr!”

Twirling around her kitchen Peri kept repeating the sentence to herself until she had spun herself dizzy. Then, even after she composed herself and resumed baking, Peri couldn’t stop the smile from remaining on her face.

~

_In front of him Xander could see the outline of the dragon. Dark and horrible against the ashen sky, the pulse of smoke and flames was thick, as though the earth itself was attempting to shove them out by suffocating all life in the vicinity. Gripping the sword in his hand, Xander urged himself forward, his body aching and screaming at him as he did so. But he couldn’t give up. Even when his body wanted to collapse and fall down from the strain, Xander kept moving. Closer and closer to the fire and flames. He had to get there._

_The fire roared louder and drowned out all sound around him. In the distance the dragon remained an outline, fuzzy and grey, as though ink had been spilled messily and was obscuring the important parts. The only colour was the red and orange of the flames, which threatened to consume him, choke him out with their smoke and burn him alive._

_Xander kept moving forward._

~

Groggily Xander opened his eyes and shifted. The moment he did so his neck protested and his shoulders screamed. Wincing, Xander thickly swallowed and continued the motion, sitting up right. The blankets pooled around his waist and the coolness of his room was only welcomed as an aide to wake him up. Stretching gently, Xander attempted to work the kink out of his neck and shoulders, muscles protesting as he ran his hands clumsily but with purpose. A few minutes passed before the pain slightly began to lessen to the point that Xander could slightly turn his head.

Making a note to take some sort of painkiller for his neck and shoulders as soon as possible, Xander got out of bed and headed to his bathroom. Fumbling his medicine cabinet open Xander located some painkillers. Taking it with a gulp of water, Xander set his plastic cup (meant for brushing teeth) down and got ready for the day. By the time he left the bathroom and headed downstairs breakfast was already on the table, Flora giving him a polite bow.

“Good morning, sir.” She said after straightening her back. “I hope you had a good sleep.”

“Good morning, Flora.” Xander sat down at the table and pulled the paper to his side. He attempted to turn his head to look at it and winced.

“Sir?” Flora was beside him. “Did you hurt your neck?”

Xander flushed a little. “I just slept on it weird.”

“I see.” Flora was then behind him. “I’m very familiar with all forms of medicine as well as massaging. If you wish, I could assist in easing the pain.”

If Xander could do it without too much pain he would have shook his head. “No, it’s fine Flora. Thank you for the offer though.”

“Very well, sir. Then, I shall be in the kitchen preparing for tonight. If you need anything else, please don’t hesitate to call for me.”

Tonight. Xander jolted as his brain half scrambled to remember the date. “It’s Friday already?”

“Correct.”

Xander flushed and turned his whole body around to face Flora. “I’m sorry, I was so busy with work. Do you need any money for supper groceries?”

“Thank you for the offer, but you have everything you need in the fridge already.” Flora assured. “But if anything comes up, I shall inform you.”

“Thank you again, Flora.”

“It’s never a problem.”

She exited the room. Xander turned his attention back to his breakfast. Slowly he ate and read the paper before heading to work. The sun was high in the sky and the drive was smooth, barely anyone out so early in the morning. Parking in his designated spot, Xander headed into his office, greeting the secretaries and other people who had trickled in early.

Up in his office, Xander’s desk was filled with files, both physical files and digital ones to sort through. Falling into a rhythm, Xander lost track of time, only stopping when his neck protested but at some point, the painkillers kicked in and the tension that he had woken up with had all but faded when his clock hit noon. Stretching his neck and shoulders, pleased that the tension had all but faded, Xander grabbed his lunch that Flora made and quickly ate. Then, Xander left his office, deciding that he wanted a walk.

Outside the weather was sunny and warm. Heading down the street, Xander watched the people walking around and the cars passing him. All around him life went on, everyone going along with their daily lives. Xander smiled and rounded the corner, heading towards the small strip malls that lined the block on both sides. Taking the time to look at each of the stores as he passed by them, Xander did some light window shopping, making a mental note of some of the places. Later he could text some of the more noteworthy ones to Camilla as recommendations.

Once he finished looking, Xander looped around the block back towards his work building. Even at a distance the Krakenburg building towered over everything else, smoothly reflecting everything off the glass that surrounded all sides. In front of the building was a small space of concrete that lead up to the building. Trees and bushes were along the sides of it to give some green back to the area. Under the front of the building was a sheltered area that ran around the front of the building, protecting people from rain if needed. Beyond it was the multiple automatic doors that opened into the lobby. Xander walked through, back into the cool air-conditioned space and paused.

In the front, right by one of the desks, were two people, a man and a woman. They were talking rather animatedly with the secretary who was flushed, her gaze darting around the reception area. Another secretary was walking up to her but was also looking around. Both of their gazes fell on Xander. Immediately their eyes widened and they nudged their heads slightly, beckoning Xander over. Frowning, Xander walked up. As he did so he examined the two people.

The man had short, light pink hair. He was wearing casual clothing, some shorts and a short-sleeved shirt. Up one of his arms, spanning from the crook of his elbow to his shoulder was a tattoo of light pink flowers mixed with beautiful greenery and branches. The woman had two toned hair in the shades of blue at the top with pink melting downward, like cotton candy, tied in two pigtails. Her skirt was dark with some lace and her top, white in colour, was artfully ripped. Under the rips was more black lace. She was also wearing very high heels.

“Is something the matter?” Xander asked.

Both of them stiffened and turned around. Now that they were turned around Xander could see the woman’s sharp make-up and the glint of a metal hoop through the man’s ears. The woman also had a plate of cupcakes in her hands. Their eyes widened upon seeing him before smiles spread across their faces.

“Ah, hello.” The man’s face was a bit pink.

“We were looking for you!” The woman bubbly proclaimed. “We have a delivery for you.”

“A delivery?” Xander raised an eyebrow. The two in front of him weren’t dressed from any postal service but there had to be a logical answer. “I wasn’t aware I had any parcels ordered.” He looked at his secretaries.

“You don’t, sir.” The one sitting at the desk said very softly. “I looked it up in the system to confirm. These two kept insisting that they have a delivery for you.”

“I went to triple check in my system.” The other secretary added. “Nothing.”

“All right.” Xander turned to the two people in front of him. “Perhaps there was a mistake? Either way, my apologies for coming here due to a mistake.”

“It wasn’t a mistake.” The woman insisted with a smile before she thrust the plate of cupcakes towards Xander.

The man flailed and lay a heavy hand on her shoulder. “Peri!” His voice was tight with tension. “I wasn’t aware cupcakes were a part of this.” He shook his head. “No, I’m certain they aren’t.”

“But Laslow,” She whined. “My cupcakes are homemade.”

“That’s not the issue.” Laslow squeaked out before he coughed and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small black diamond charm. If Xander was correct it would be something that could attach to a bracelet. “Here, this is for you.”

Peri nodded very strongly, her pigtails bouncing. She then reached into her purse and pulled out a crown. “This, as well as the cupcakes, are for you.”

Well, crown was a strong word for what she was handing him. In actuality it was a circlet that would fit around the head. The front part curved upward in a small “V”. Around the sides some small parts stuck upward, right above the ears. The metal to it was completely black and gleamed wickedly in the light. Both of them urged the items forward, Peri very skillfully balancing her plate of cupcakes in the other hand.

“Well?” Peri tilted her head. “Please accept our delivery.”

Xander opened his mouth to tell them that he couldn’t just accept items from strangers. Yet, the moment he attempted to tell them his mouth shut. Warmth suddenly flooded his heart, pumping his heart full. The world narrowed down to the three of them and a voice inside of Xander’s head told him that he could trust them. Reaching out slowly Xander suddenly found himself accepting the items, including the cupcake plate. Reality suddenly slammed itself into him with enough force to leave him staggering internally. Staring down at the items in his hands, Xander swallowed and looked up. But both Peri and Laslow were gone. Blinking, Xander whipped his head around the lobby. No sign of them. He turned to his secretaries.

“Where did those two go?”

“Sir?” One of the secretaries gave a worried look. “You were silent, zoned out, after accepting the gifts. They left immediately after giving them to you.”

Oh. Xander thickly swallowed and looked down at the items in his hand. Staring at the circlet and diamond charm for a moment, Xander pocketed the charm and held the circlet loosely in the other hand. The cupcake plate, a simple paper one, was drooping from being held consistently in the same place. Xander turned and set the cupcakes on the desk behind him. Then, without much thought, Xander opened the plastic wrap and pulled one of the cupcakes out. It was a chocolate one with a perfect swirl of icing, just like one found in a professional bakery. Logically Xander shouldn’t eat anything from strangers, especially since he was the CEO of a massive, multi-billion-dollar company. Yet, somehow the trust he had felt earlier still lingered. Pulling the wrapping from the cupcake’s side, Xander took a big bite.

“Sir?!”

“Hm.” Xander blinked and stared at the cupcake. “It’s really delicious.”

~

Elise bounced up the front steps to her family’s house and swung the doors open with ease. Even though the university she was studying in wasn’t far away from Central Nohr, the chance to be out of the house was refreshing. Looming and huge, the place wasn’t so much of a house as it was a mansion. Boasting an obscene number of bedrooms, bathrooms, drawing rooms, living rooms, office space, a state-of-the-art kitchen, theatre, and pool in the backyard, the mansion was the epitome of rich bragging.

Outsiders looked with awe and jealousy but Elise and her siblings had many discussions about splitting the property up and completely tearing down the mansion. Of course, when their father, Garon, was alive that was impossible but now with Xander the head of the family that reality could be sooner than anyone thought. It was also why Elise, Leo, and Camilla had wanted to get away. The mansion was nothing more than a monument that their father had built. The only reason why they returned was because Xander didn’t want to leave the property until his plans to tear down the mansion and split the property went through. And, if Elise was honest if coming back to the empty mansion allowed her to see her siblings, she’d do it.

“Hello!” Elise called as she walked in. “I’m home!”

A flash of pink filled her vision as Felicia walked up to Elise, very carefully of course, and bowed. “Miss Elise, welcome home. Your siblings are in the living room by the kitchen. Flora has dinner started. It should be ready soon.”

“Thank you, Felicia!” Elise gave a bright smile.

“Do you have any bags you wish for me to take up to your room?”

“Just this one.” Elise pulled out her small weekend bag. “I appreciate it, Felicia.”

“Not a problem.” She carefully took the bag. “Go, have a good time catching up with your siblings. We’ll let you know when dinner is done.”

Nodding, Elise bounced off to the living room, just down the hall, close to the entrance. The living room was shut off from the house by French Doors. Inside there was a piano that Elise remembered countless hours practicing at. There were couches and love seats by the piano, set around a mahogany coffee table. On the couches were her siblings, all huddled together around the coffee table, backs to her. Smiling Elise pushed the door open loudly and stepped inside.

“I’m home!” She announced.

All three of them stiffened and glanced up swiftly from the coffee table. Their eyes were wide, as though Elise had startled them. She stared at them for a second.

“Hello?”

“Ah, our apologies, Elise.” Xander recovered with a smile. “We were deep in discussion. It’s nice to see you. How was your drive back?”

Elise tilted her head. They were strangely blocking the coffee table, as though they were hiding something. Shifting a little bit, Elise attempted a look, but Leo and Camilla sat up straighter, giving her warm smiles.

“Are you hiding something from me?” Elise asked, forgoing Xander’s question.

A too long beat passed. Elise saw their minds swirling, trying to come up with an explanation. Huffing, since she wasn’t ten anymore and they can tell her things, Elise rushed around the side of the coffee table, skidding around them so she could see what was on the table. On the table sat some strange items. The first thing Elise noticed was the circlets. All three of them were made of black metal that gleamed in the light. Then, there was a book, a metal tube with etching in it, and a black diamond charm. She blinked.

“This is what you were hiding from me?” She asked. “Why?”

“It isn’t like that.” Leo protested, pinching the bridge of his nose. “We were just trying to figure out a way to explain how we got them.”

“Uh… okay?” Elise backed up and sat down on the love seat directly across from them. “Did you do something horrible to get these? Like rob a place?”

“Elise!” Xander sighed. “Of course, nothing illegal happened.”

“Obviously.” Elise waved her hand. “We’re not that kind of family.” She then leaned closer. “So, how did you get these?”

All three of them looked at each other before Camilla reached out and picked up one of the crowns and the metal tube. “After work today I was walking through Glendale park when two girls came up to me and told me they had something to deliver to me. They then gave me these two things. When I looked up to inquire more they had disappeared.”

Elise stared at Camilla.

“Similar thing happened to me.” Leo added. “This afternoon I was going to High Plains Mall when two guys came up to me and said the same thing the girls to Camilla said. They also disappeared when I looked up to ask more.”

Elise stared at Leo.

“Same with me. I had a man and a woman come to the office after my lunch break today.” Xander continued. “All three of us had the same experience.”

Elise stared at Xander then back to the items on the table.

Xander coughed lightly. “We weren’t trying to hide anything from you, Elise. We were merely attempting to figure out what to do next—”

The items on the table sat innocently but also had a sort of unified theme to them. First, all three of her siblings received a sort of crown. All of the crowns were made of black iron as well.

“Obviously there is a high possibility that they were all in on this together—” Leo’s voice filtered in.

Next, they were given a second item. However, while Leo’s item was very obviously a book, Camilla and Xander’s were another story. Why did they give a metal tube with engravings and a diamond charm? Was there some sort of significance?

“… plus, we’re all connected, as siblings, which adds to the possibility that they were cooperating as one—” Camilla added.

There had to be some significance. Elise’s brow furrowed. Items were meant to be used. While the book’s use felt obvious, combined with the fact it was Leo’s item in place of the tube and diamond charm signified that it was in the same grouping, so to speak. Did the three items have something in common that Elise was missing? She tilted her head.

“… no authorities should get involved until we sort out the nature of these incidents.” Xander continued.

Well, if she couldn’t figure out the function of those three items then Elise should focus her attention on the other three. The circlets had an obvious function. Stretching her arm out, Elise idly picked up the first circlet on the table, the one that looked like a slightly bent trident, and picked it up.

“Have you tried wearing these?” Elise asked, looking up at her siblings.

All three of them jolted and whatever conversation they were having without her stopped.

“What?” Leo blurted out.

Elise half waved the circlet in front of them. “These are meant to be worn. Have you tried wearing them?”

“Elise, sweetie.” Camilla softly started. “We were a bit too preoccupied with having strangers walk up to us and hand us items.”

“Okay, that’s fair,” Elise conceded, “but why did you accept these in the first place?”

Silence reigned for a few minutes and all three of them looked at each other. Elise sighed and lifted the circlet higher. “Okay, fine. If it’s something embarrassing you don’t need to tell me.”

“It’s not embarrassing.” Leo said, with a blush on his cheeks refuting his statement. “When they handed me the items, I couldn’t help but feel, deep down, I could trust them. I think the same happened with Xander and Camilla.”

Oh. That wasn’t as embarrassing as it could have been. Rather, it was mysterious. Elise pressed onward. “Anyways, back to my point. If you haven’t tried these on yet, I think you should.”

“Elise…”

“What’s the harm, Xander?” Elise picked up the second circlet and lifted it out to her siblings. “It’s a circlet and you’ve already touched them a lot. Trying them on isn’t going to hurt you.”

Xander’s brow furrowed but Camilla reached out and took the trident one from Elise. She then put it on her head. It was a bit crooked since it wasn’t properly put in, but it still sat nicely on the side of her head. A beat passed and Leo reached out, taking the only circlet on the table, putting it neatly on his head. Xander sighed but finally took the circlet from Elise, putting it on his head too. It looked good on them, but somehow Elise couldn’t help the wave of cool disappointment that flooded her. Somehow, this didn’t feel complete. Elise looked down at the table, at the remaining items.

“So, which ones are yours?” She asked. “I mean, the book is obviously Leo’s.”

“Yeah, that’s mine,” Leo picked the book up gingerly, “but I cannot read what’s inside. In fact, I’m not even certain what language it’s written in.”

“This is mine.” Camilla took the tube, rolling it in her hand, a finger lightly tracing along one of the etchings.

“And this is mine.” Xander picked up the diamond.

At once the items suddenly began to glow. Elise half jumped but her siblings full on recoiled, eyes widening as they stood up abruptly. Leo’s book levitated out of his hand, opening by itself and glowed a red-purple colour. The tube in Camilla’s hand suddenly extended outward, becoming an axe. Finally, Xander’s diamond also glowed, but with a red border around it before it too extended and became a wicked black sword that continued to emit a red glow.

“What the hell?” Leo hesitantly poked the book. “What’s going on?”

Camilla lowered the now very sharp axe, laying it horizontally on the coffee table. “Your guess is as good as mine.” She half muttered before letting go of the axe. The moment she did it suddenly reverted back to a metal tube.

Xander stared at his sword before he too set it down. Just like Camilla’s axe it reverted to a diamond charm. “Mine too.” He thickly swallowed. “I think we deserve an explanation.”

“No kidding.” Elise breathed out. “Guess you better track down the people who gave you these items.” She then paused. “I hope at least one of you got a name.”

~

**Part Four: Two out of Three did not sleep alone (sorry, Inigo)**

Owain woke up warm, comfortable, and nestled in Niles’s arms. The smell of Niles’s apartment radiated off him too — cinnamon, nutmeg, and leather. Inhaling deeply Owain smiled to himself and nuzzled closer, loving how Niles’s arms tightened around him. First, in reflex and then with sleepy intention as Niles slowly woke up. Soon a hand lazily began to trail up and down Owain’s spine, all the way down to his mid back and up to the nape of his neck, playing with the short hair at the bottom. Owain returned the favour by leaning further in, pressing light kisses to the side of Niles’s jaw.

“Mm, you’re very bold, Odin.” Niles spoke and Owain felt his jaw move under his lips.

Owain finished pressing a kiss. “You’re very warm. Don’t move. I’m savouring this.”

Niles laughed before he shifted. In a small flurry of movement and light puff of air from the blankets moving, Owain was pinned to the bed, Niles looming over him. Owain greedily took Niles in, loving the smoothness of his skin and the metal decorating his nipples. Reaching up Owain lay his hand over Niles’s chest, idly playing with the metal. Niles’s single eye widened and his breath hitched before he dug a knee between Owain’s legs.

“If you want something all you need to do is ask.”

Owain twisted one of the piercings between his fingers. “Aren’t I already asking?”

A low growl came from Niles’s mouth. He leaned closer, his knee between Owain’s thighs going higher as he did so. A heated kiss was pressed to Owain’s lips. Moaning into it, Owain bucked up, teasing Niles by lightly grinding more into his knee.

“More.” Owain demanded breathlessly as he broke their kiss.

“Insatiable.” Niles accused but proceeded to kiss Owain again, this time trailing downward to Owain’s neck, nipping a little bit. “You should be more specific.”

“Now who’s the insatiable one.” Owain reached up to pull Niles down closer. “You just want to hear me beg.”

“I do like it when you do.” Niles agreed. “And I think I can get you to do that.”

Niles the proceeded to do exactly what he promised Owain he’d do. When they finished Niles flopped beside Owain and ran his hand through Owain’s damp hair. “We need a shower.”

Owain hummed. “I hope you mean separately. Otherwise we’re going to waste the day away.”

“You’re free today.” Niles reminded Owain. “You told me so yourself.”

“Mm you’re right.” Owain snuggled close. “Just give me a moment.”

Niles laughed and half sat up, reaching for his phone. He also tossed Owain his phone, which Owain gratefully took. He was about to unlock his phone and go through his missed notifications when he heard Niles take in a sharp breath. Sitting up, Owain cocked his head. Niles was staring at his phone. Moving closer, Owain glanced down. A message from an unknown number sat on Niles’s phone. However, the message itself wasn’t as anonymous as Owain had suspected.

“You two have some explaining to do. I have questions and they’ll be answered.” Owain read out before he let out a small laugh. “Typical Leo.”

Niles, however, lightly cuffed Owain on the head. “Pay attention dork.” He frowned. “This implies that Leo didn’t get any memories back.”

Oh. Owain’s laugh faded from his lips and his eyes widened. “Wait?! You’re kidding me. I thought that the items were supposed to… you know…” Owain made a vague motion with his hands. “Imbue them with knowledge and what not the moment they touched the items.”

“Apparently not.” Niles slightly paled. “This also means we just ditched Leo at a mall entrance after giving the creepiest first impression.”

“Not like we had a choice.” Owain protested. “The magic purposefully sent us away. You know, as a precaution just in case.”

“Well Leo doesn’t know that.” Niles tapped the phone button rather than the reply box. “This means we’re going to have to explain to Leo.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Owain half leaned against Niles. “Wait, how did Leo even get your number in the first place?”

“You said my name when we met him.” Niles reminded Owain. “My name isn’t common and I’m very involved in archery competitions. Anyone could simply Google me.”

That was true. Owain fell silent and watched as Niles started the call, putting it on speaker. The phone rang twice, eternity between each ring, before the phone picked up.

_“Hello?”_

“Hello, Leo.” Niles greeted warmly. “Apologies for disappearing so suddenly.”

_“You’re… you’re Niles.”_

“Indeed I am.” Niles agreed. “Odin, sorry Owain is with me too. Some explanations are apparently in order. We’d be more than hap—"

 _“Not on the phone.”_ Leo cut Niles off. _“In person.”_

“Oh? You wish for the explanation of your quest to be performed face to face?” Owain perked up.

_“… Quest?”_

Niles shot Owain a look. “Why don’t you pick a time and place for us to talk about this in person?”

~

Severa rolled over, her covers curling around her body, and collided with Beruka’s. Beruka shifted and moved her hand to trail her fingers in Severa’s hair. Yawning, Severa slowly opened her eyes and looked up. Beruka was already awake, eyes wide open. She was half prompted up in Severa’s bed. The blankets were around her waist. Severa shivered and curled under the blankets further.

“Aren’t you cold?” Severa asked.

“No, I’m fine.” Beruka idly pulled at the blanket with her fingers.

“Suit yourself. Did you sleep well?”

“Yes, I did. Thank you.”

Severa smiled and reached one hand over to Beruka, lightly touching her hand. Beruka didn’t stop pulling a little at Severa’s blanket but she also didn’t whack Severa’s hand away. Considering it a success, Severa leaned over across Beruka’s lap and grabbed both of their phones. Tossing Beruka’s to her, Severa settled herself comfortably against Beruka’s side, still under the covers. She was about to go through her notifications when Beruka stiffened ever so slightly beside her and angled her phone down for Severa to look at. Glancing up at the screen Severa’s mouth dropped open. Sitting up roughly, Severa stared at the screen and blinked.

“It’s very rude to leave without waiting to answer inquiries. I’d like an explanation.” Severa paled and grabbed Beruka’s phone from her hands. “Oh no. This is horrible.”

“Yes, it is.” Beruka agreed. “Her memories did not return as we expected they would upon receiving the items.”

Severa’s jaw clicked shut for a moment. “Beruka. That’s not exactly the point.” Well it was part of the point. “We just made the worst first impression ever. She’s so mad at us.”

“I imagine that she is.” Beruka’s voice was monotone.

“Beruka!” Severa angled herself against her bed, pulling the covers up to cover her bare front, and tapped on the phone’s reply box. “This is something we have to fix.”

Carefully, Severa began to type out a reply. A moment later the phone began to ring, Camilla’s number registering on the ID display. Swallowing, Severa ignored the twisting of her stomach and heart and hit the reply button. Gingerly she turned the phone on speaker because if she was going to be reamed out then Beruka was joining her. The call connected. Severa exhaled slowly.

“Hello?”

~

Inigo rolled out of his bed, the covers tangling around his legs as he fumbled out. Yawning he staggered to the bathroom, flicking the lights on. Turning the shower on, Inigo fumbled out of his pajamas and stepped under the hot stream of water. Grabbing his favourite shampoo, Inigo lathered his hair, enjoying the smell of vanilla. The temptation to take a bit more time than strictly necessary ran through Inigo’s body but he forced himself to turn the water off and stepped out of the shower. The entire bathroom was humid, the mirror completely fogged up due to the steam. Inigo turned the bathroom’s fan on and began to dry himself off. Starting with his hair, Inigo set the towel on his shoulders to catch any stray drips of water. Grabbing his shirt, Inigo was about to put it on when he noted a flash of blue on the top of his phone, signaling that he had a missed text message. Picking his phone up, Inigo unlocked it and checked the notification. The message was from Peri and was a forwarded text message.

“Laslow, Xander phoned me this morning. He wants to meet us so we can explain everything.” Inigo read out. He froze. “Oh no. He doesn’t remember?” He was supposed to. “That means…” Inigo groaned. “We really ditched him. We must have looked so weird!”

The heat that filled Inigo’s cheeks was enough for him to almost consider not leaving his bathroom and hiding for the rest of eternity. But the thought of continuing to be rude was enough to drive Inigo out of his bathroom with a text to Peri asking when they were going to meet.

~

**Part Five: How to have a Strange, but the quick version of strange, Weekend (Or: The Diet Version of a Strange Weekend)**

Leo leaned into the couch and tapped his finger along the book. Similar to Camilla and Xander his book could stop glowing and levitating if he touched the book as it levitated. On the coffee table in front of him was the circlet, which sat innocently. Across from him sat Xander and Camilla, equally silent, staring at their own items. Elise also sat on the love seat to the left of Leo. There was no reason to isolate Elise and frankly even if they attempted, she wouldn’t be swayed. Long gone were the days where the three of them huddled in private, whispering about the troubles and concerns of their family and the world while sheltering Elise. She was just as much involved as them, even if she didn’t have strange people walk up to her and give her magical items.

The people. Leo thought back to Niles and Odin. Or Owain which was most likely the man’s actual name. Why they had left before explaining anything to him was unclear but their phone call had revealed more to Leo. Despite being a quick call Leo had gleamed that Niles and Owain knew each other in a deeper capacity. Given the early hour that they had phoned him in reply they could potentially be roommates or even lovers. They also knew more than they had let on during the phone call. Whatever they knew at least they were willing to give explanations. They even agreed to meet up on Leo’s terms without hesitation, proving they trusted him to an extent.

Then, there was the question of how everyone was connected, as already pointed out. Leo glanced at his phone. Well, he was going to learn soon. The decision to have everyone meet up at the same time had been Xander’s and while it left them outnumbered (it was the weekend so Flora and Felicia had the day off) Leo couldn’t help but feel safe and comfortable, just like he had felt when he first met Niles and Owain.

The bell rang through the house, pulling Leo’s thought out. He glanced up, his heart beating a little quickly in his chest, and watched as Xander stood up. Xander left the room and for a long moment silence filled the entire house. Leo fidgeted and refused to try angling his body towards the doors of the living room as though he needed to sneak a peek. Straightening himself out, Leo resumed tapping on the book’s cover lightly. A beat passed before Leo heard some noise from the hallway, people’s voices.

“Oh wow, so huge!”

“Quit gawking like a moron, you moron.”

A cough filled the space, most likely from Xander, and then they appeared. In the front was Xander but behind him Leo could spot Niles and Owain. Owain was wearing yet another graphic T shirt with some sort of reference on it. Niles had very artfully ripped jeans but the shirt was also a graphic one. It fit snugly around his chest and Leo had to look away. Behind them were the other people, no doubt the ones that met up with Camilla and Xander.

The first one was the girl, Peri, with duo toned hair. Leo stared as Xander’s description of her hair being cotton candy was literal. She had a skirt with a ton of lace and a shirt that had fishnet underneath it. Beside her was a man who also had pink hair, except it was softer than her vibrant pink. He had a short-sleeved shirt and pants on that were more what Leo expected to see in a yoga class. Next to him was a girl with long red hair (Severa, the name Camilla received when on the phone with her), which was plaited in an elaborate design, pinned to the back of her head. Her clothing screamed designer and her make-up was on par with the attention to detail Leo knew Camilla committed herself to. Finally, behind her was a girl with short light blue-grey hair, Beruka, and very non-descript, comfortable looking clothing.

“Hello, Leo!” Owain gave a very pleased wave before tugging Niles with him. “It’s a pleasure to witness your dark presence in physical form!”

“Owain…” Niles coughed. “Do tone it down. It’s barely been five minutes since we’ve arrived.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Owain then sat down beside Leo without hesitation, and continued to tug Niles until he sat on Owain’s other side.

“Right.” Niles gave a half smile at Owain before directing it to Leo. “Hello again.”

“Hello, Niles, Owain.”

“Oh! He remembers our names.” Owain beamed. “That fills the darkness of my heart with a small ray of happiness.”

Niles coughed again and tugged Owain’s hand. Owain turned and soon his attention shifted to the room. Leo followed suit and watched as Xander took a seat in one of the loveseats at the end of the coffee table. Everyone else was sitting down except for Beruka who remained standing by the couch’s arm.

“If we could start?” Xander asked, but his business only voice was trickling in. “We called you here for explanations.” He idly toyed with his diamond charm.

Leo watched as all six of them exchanged glances before the pink-haired man coughed. “Perhaps before we start explanations, we can introduce ourselves properly? I’m Inigo.”

“I’m Peri! It’s super nice to meet you!” She waved her hand cheerfully.

“I’m Severa.” She said it very formally.

“Beruka.” How did she say that in such a monotone voice?

“I’m Niles.” He added a wink.

“And the name bequeathed to my dark form is Owain!” Owain stood up as he said it, his voice dropping with a dramatic flair. He gave a small bow before he sat back down.

Xander didn’t so much as blink at that and Leo couldn’t help but feel impressed. “Even though I assume you know all of us, please allow me to introduce my family. I’m Xander. This is Leo, Camilla, and Elise.”

They all nodded and didn’t even blink at Elise, showing that they also knew who she was. It wasn’t too concerning though, since anyone could learn that by doing a Google search of their family.

“Now, perhaps we can have our explanations now?” Camilla asked.

“Of course.” Severa took over. “First though, allow us to apologise. We were under the impression you’d remember once the items were given.”

“Also, the magic pushed us away afterwards.” Beruka added.

“As a precaution!” Severa hastily added. “Not that we don’t trust you. It was just an element we had no control over.” She swallowed and straightened up in her seat. “I realise that isn’t much of an explanation so let us start at the beginning.” She paused. “It all started with a dragon named Anankos.”

Whatever Leo had imagined their explanation to be, not that he had a ton of guesses, a dragon wasn’t even remotely near the list.

“Dragons used to rule this land. In the days of old they were worshipped as gods.” Severa continued. “However, nothing can live forever and with basically an eternal life span, dragons start to go mad. It’s inevitable. Anankos was one of those dragons. He began to go insane and with his insanity he began to possess and infect people. Almost supernaturally people would go from kind to horrible.”

Go from kind to horrible… Leo stared at her. Like his father.

“But Anankos’s human side kept fighting on and with the last of his power he summoned the three of us to come and assist.” Severa gestured to herself, Inigo, and Owain.

Wait, them?

“Indeed, we were the heroes summoned from another dimension in order to fulfil a dying Anankos’s deepest wish!” Owain took over. “That wish being the desire to locate his child, who was lost to him, as well as take him down. It was a task we could not turn down, so we boldly jumped across dimensions to aid Anankos.”

“That’s when they met us.” Niles added, pointing to himself, Peri, and Beruka. “These three began to work together with us, our lords, and ladies. Together we worked together, overcame various conflict, and went to kill Anankos once and for all.”

“Except! We totally couldn’t kill him.” Peri added far too cheerfully. “So, we used this very complex magic to seal the mad dragon Anankos away! Peace and prosperity finally ruled the land once more!”

“However, before he was sealed, human Anankos contacted us one final time.” Inigo continued on. “He told us that the seal wouldn’t last forever and would break one day. However, it was weakening him and so when the seal finally broke it would be easier to kill him.”

“It became knowledge to us that someday we’d have to be the messengers, to bring forth the beginning of the end to the wakening Anankos!”

“Peace has reigned for centuries.” Niles added, patting Owain’s hand. “Until yesterday, when we came to deliver the items. The seal is breaking and now it’s time for you to go kill the dragon.”

Leo slowly pieced together their tale. Essentially, a mad dragon was going to break from magical confinements and now they had to kill him. Them? The six of them weren’t even going to be involved in taking down the dragon? According to Owain they were merely messengers. Leo’s eyes narrowed.

“Why us?” Leo questioned. “If you’re the ones who knew about this duty why aren’t you killing the dragon?” He pointed to the items. “Why go through all the trouble in tracking us down and giving these to us?”

Owain stared at Leo, eyes widening. Quickly he turned his head and looked around the room. The rest of them gave similar expressions, except Niles, who had a half frown on his face and Beruka who hadn’t spoken or twitched from her position.

“Um… because we cannot use the items?” Owain asked with a head tilt. “Isn’t it obvious?”

Wait. Obvious? How?

“You dummy.” Severa groaned and spoke for Leo. “How was that obvious?”

“Well, obviously we cannot use the items because they belong to them. That’s why we gave them back.” Owain proudly proclaimed.

Leo perked up and noted that Xander and Camilla did too. “Wait, gave them back? Please explain that.” Xander spoke. “You’re suggesting that these items truly belong to us?”

All six of them looked at one another before Beruka coughed. “Reincarnation.” She muttered.

It perked Severa up and she flushed a little but nodded enthusiastically. “Oh, right. Reincarnation. All of us reincarnated to this time to take Anankos down. We’ve known for so many years that this day would come. It was part of the human side to Anankos’s magic. We were notified when it was time to come to Nohr to fulfil our mission.”

“Okay, I see.” Elise finally spoke from the opposite end of the room. “So, that means all six of you reincarnated and needed to find my siblings, who you knew could use the items due to your magical notification or whatever it was?”

Five of them nodded their heads but Niles raised an eyebrow. “You’re partially right, Elise. However, it wasn’t our… magical notification that told us you could use the items. When Severa and Beruka said reincarnation, they weren’t just referring to us. That includes everyone in this room.”

Everyone in this room? Leo looked down at himself, his heart jumping out of his chest. In a way, the piece of information Niles gave them made sense. After all, there had to be some sort of reason why they were chosen out of all the people in the world. Plus, an entire family being picked together was low statistic wise. However, that brought up another question. If they were reincarnated who were their past selves? From the sound of Niles’s explanation, they knew each other in this other life. That also helped explain Severa’s comment about how they thought they’d remember once the items were given. Even if the magic didn’t push them away, quite literally, they wouldn’t have felt the need for an explanation. Perhaps they would have left without a word regardless and his assumption of them knowing each other in their past lives was just an assumption. Regardless, that wasn’t the most pressing issue to inquire about.

“All right,” Leo looked all of them in the eyes, scanning the room, “according to you we need to kill a mad dragon. Exactly how do we do that? Also, where do we find this dragon?”

“You’re taking this fairly well.” Niles muttered.

“Just last night this book was floating in the air, Xander’s diamond charm turned into a sword, and Camilla’s tube an axe.” Leo dryly replied. “Frankly that already defied reality. To be fair telling us we need to kill a mad dragon is just adding to the side stepping of reality.”

Niles cracked a smile but Owain gave a very bright whoop, standing up with a beaming expression. “I knew, deep within my soul, that you’d accept this quest brought upon by destiny and fate themselves. Now, shall we bring forth our plan to vanquish the Fell being Anankos once and for all?”

“Hold your horses, Owain.” Severa stood up and walked over to him, slamming a hand on his shoulder. “Leo’s on board but what about Camilla or Xander?” She looked over at the room.

Leo followed her gaze. Xander didn’t hesitate. He nodded his head. “Leo speaks the truth. Us attempting to deny you’re telling the truth is far more foolish than accepting it.”

“We cannot let Leo go off doing something dangerous alone.” Camilla added. “Naturally, we’re going to be joining in.”

“Yes, we are.” Elise added.

Wait. Elise didn’t have any items from the six of them. Leo snapped his gaze over to Elise who had her arms crossed.

“Don’t try to stop me.” She continued. “No way the three of you going on a trip to vanquish some evil without me. What if you need medical help or something? I’m valuable even if I don’t have a crown or magic item.”

“Elise…” Xander softly started.

“You’re not stopping me.” Elise firmly said. “I’m not a child anymore, Xander. Please, let me help you.”

Xander’s gaze narrowed and a half soft expression filled his face. “I know that Elise, but if something happens to you…”

“Something could happen to you too.” Elise pointed out sharply. “And out of all of us who has the most medical knowledge? I may not be a full nurse yet but I have a better grasp on first aid than everyone here.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Leo saw Owain half open his mouth. Severa hit his shoulder sharply.

“…” Xander turned to the room. “What do we need to do exactly to kill this dragon?”

“I’ll explain!” Peri burst out, as though she was a child, proud they were so quiet and patient for so long. “The combined power of your weapons won’t be enough to take down this weakened Anankos.”

What? They needed something more? More people’s assistance?

“Your combined powers will certainly be a force to be reckoned with.” Owain pipped up. “However, what my cotton candied haired friend is alluding to is the force of which your combined efforts shall yield in order to vanquish Anankos’s madness once and for all. That is to say, if we were in an anime we’d be in the final act and your combined powers will unleash an even greater power that in turn, will destroy our final nemesis.”

Leo was right for labelling Owain as an anime nerd when he first met him.

“So, that’s how we’ll defeat Anankos!” Owain beamed. “Don’t worry. The weapons will aid and guide you on this quest.”

“Very well.” Xander’s brow furrowed, as though there were more questions weighing on his mind but he was keeping them silent. “Where exactly will we go to vanquish Anankos?”

“We’re going to your summer house.” Beruka very softly said. Leo nearly jumped. Had she only spoken twice during this entire meeting?

“Our summer house, you said?” Camilla echoed her. “Why, if I may ask, is that the location of where Anankos was sealed away?”

Once again, all six of them glanced at each other, eyes shifting and looking downwards. Owain even sat back down and Severa meandered back to her seat, as though they both were killing time to avoid answering. It was Niles who sighed loudly and spoke.

“In our past lives your father, Garon, was possessed by the spirit of the mad dragon Anankos. It caused many tragedies. Anankos’s influence can only occur in people who are emotionally compromised in one way or another. You father in this life… was the same way. Of course, that isn’t to say Anankos possessed your father. Perhaps sort of influenced him is the right term.”

“We don’t wish to be rude in bringing up something very personal and painful for you.” Severa quickly tacked on. “It’s just… it’s a rather infamous case.”

Silence. Leo inhaled sharply and didn’t look up at his siblings, unsure of what expression all of them were making.

“Er, anyways,” Inigo coughed lightly, “when shall we go out to take down Anankos? Not to sound pushy but the sooner the better.”

“What Inigo means is, if we don’t do it before the end of the month it’s going to be a Bad Time.” Peri collided into Inigo as though she also needed to physically butt in too. “So, let’s be quick about it!”

Quick about it, huh? Well, Leo didn’t expect anyone would take work schedules as an excuse to put off destroying and evil dragon that could cause terror and chaos across the country. He glanced around the room.

“Well,” He suggested slowly, “we are all together this weekend…”

~

Their family’s summer cabin was about an hour and a half out of the city. Leo looked out the passenger’s window and stared at the familiar hills and dips in the road as they zoomed past everything. In the heat of the summer, the fields were slowly turning yellow, signaling the eventual ripening of the fields planted. In the past, when they were all children, Leo remembered staring out of the window in the back along with Elise, staring at awe at the wonders of nature and the beauty of the scenery. Now, it was merely the backdrop to the journey, a part of Leo’s life so ingrained that seeing it should have brought only a wave of nostalgia and comfort. However, intermingled with everything was the slow creeping dread, cold and heavy, that weighed upon Leo with each beat of road they passed.

They were going back to that cabin. A cabin that Leo could only draw an image in his mind up from faded memory. In the back of his mind Leo could see the front of the cabin, which looked out to the lake. He could see the two stories to it, the top part holding the wide patio for all to sit and look out from above. Inside the cabin was very modern, almost too pristine and perfect. It was as though Garon had taken a section from their city mansion and transported it to the lake. Still, Leo remembered enjoying the openness of the layout, the basement with the soft couches, fireplace, and bookshelves. In the basement it also had more rooms and playing hide and seek had been a highlight to his childhood self.

“We turn off here, right, Leo?” Owain very cheerfully asked from beside him.

Leo tucked his thoughts away and looked at the front. They were approaching a T intersection. “Turn left here.” He instructed with ease.

“Thanks! Will do!” Owain slowed down and began to signal. “I’m very grateful you are here carpooling with us, guiding us to the cabin.”

It had been the obvious choice. Their cabin wasn’t exactly in a place where just anyone could waltz up to. No, it was mainly for the rich and wealthy. In order to access the grounds, one had to go through a security gate. Owain and Niles wouldn’t be able to go through without Leo to verify the access code. That was why they had all split themselves up, taking a grand total of three cars, with Elise insisting on riding with Camilla.

“Owain,” Niles drawled from the back, “Leo is doing more than just guide us. He’s going to help us actually get inside. Be a bit more creative with expressing your gratitude.”

“That’s really all right…”

“Oh, my most sincere apologies!” Owain said as he turned. “Leo, by granting us your wisdom and knowledge you’ve opened the gates of the locked land before us on the ever-winding path our journey is burned with. The burning gratitude within my very soul is overfilling, yet never enough to express the depths of it.”

Leo’s ears burned. “You… really didn’t need to say all those things.”

Niles gave a very long laugh from the back. “Oh, what a classic Odin speech. I missed those so much.”

Odin? Leo latched onto that bit, using it to shove his embarrassment away. There was that name again. Niles had called Owain that when they first met as well. “You called him Odin. You did that when we first met.”

“Ah.” Owain beamed. “In my past life I was granted new powers upon arrival to your dimension. With those new powers also came a new, mysterious name, a new identity to mask my mysterious aura.”

“Basically, Owain ran around with an alias.” Niles concluded simply. “That alias was Odin. Old habits die hard. Besides, I didn’t know his actual name until I met him here.”

Ah, that made sense. It also helped explain the “missed” comment. Those two had been running with their past memories for a while. With old memories running in their brains Leo could understand the slip in tongue. Plus, perhaps Niles enjoyed calling Owain “Odin”, like an inside nickname with a friend.

“So, I take it you two have known each other for a while.”

“Nope.” Niles replied. “The first time we met was yesterday.”

Wait. What? Leo’s eyes widened and he turned so he could stare at Niles.

“Well, technically it wasn’t our first meeting. Our memories of who we were bridged a lot of gaps most people go through to form relationships.” Niles continued.

That made sense. Leo half nodded to Niles’s logic. Yet, if they knew each other in their past lives, and their past lives brought them to Leo, then what were they to him? It was a question that had popped up during their explanation but hadn’t been a good time to clarify. Now was a good time to ask.

“If I may ask something.” Leo started. “Who was I in your past lives? Were we connected to one another? If so, how did you know me?”

Niles’s lips twitched into a half smile. “Ah, I wondered when you’d ask that. You were the second Prince of Nohr in your past life. Your entire family were the children of the King, Garon. Owain and I were your retainers.”

With that single explanation, a lot of pieces fell into Leo’s lap. That easily explained why Owain and Niles were the ones to find him and give him the crown and book. It probably was also the explanation to why Severa and Beruka went to Camilla and why Inigo and Peri went to Xander. They had been their retainers in their previous lives.

“Then… what about Elise?” Leo pressed. “She’s included in this, right? If so, where are her retainers?”

“Good question.” Niles hummed. “We’re not exactly sure why it is just us who remember; it wasn’t as though we were the only ones to assist in taking down Anankos. Perhaps it has something to do with Owain, Severa, and Inigo?”

Them? Leo glanced to Owain, who was still driving safely and carefully.

“The three of us came from another dimension, remember?” Owain half asked. “Severa’s theory is the magic from us both time and dimension hopping had to affect us and those closest to us. That’s why we’re the ones who remember and were given this task.”

“Time and dimension hopping?”

“Oh.” Owain’s face pinkened, but Leo suspected it was half with delight. “That’s a long story.”

“We have time.” Leo reminded them. “But if you don’t want to tell me that’s also fine. I was just curious.”

“No, no it’s fine.” Owain quickly cut in. “I’d love to regale you with the tale!”

~

Camilla stared at the cabin as she shut the car’s door. The exterior remained the same and the grounds had been cleaned up. All around her Camilla could see flashes of her childhood dancing before her eyes: the places she would walk around and explore on her own, the places she’d play and run around with her siblings, and the trail to the lake where they’d go fishing or out on a boat. The entire area tasted vaguely sweet, like a candy lingering on the tongue, only sugar remaining with no unique taste associated to it. Turning her gaze from the grounds, Camilla looked back at the cabin.

The exterior was white. The bottom of the cabin had doors that opened up to the front and the top of the cabin had a massive patio that jutted outward, held up by firm, sturdy beams. Around the front were some well manicured bushes and shrubs as well as space for a flower bed by the lower door. Camilla could see the vibrant colours of tulips in the back of her mind. Staring up to the door that lead to the main level of the cabin, Camilla could visualise the interior. Modern, simple, clean. The place her father had taken his—

“Let’s go inside.” Camilla announced, half to herself and half to Severa, Beruka, and Elise.

She didn’t wait for their response. Camilla took the keys and walked to the door, unlocking it with a simple click. Inside everything was as it had been left all those years ago. The couches in the living room were a tasteful grey, the walls a warm neutral tone, the tables polished and smooth, and the kitchen with its open design. Along the one side were stairs that lead to the second floor where the bedrooms and bathrooms were. Down the hall on the main floor was a study and if one continued down that hall they’d find the back door and a set of stairs that lead to the basement. They really did a good job cleaning up and preserving the cabin, like a moment locked within a snow globe.

“Oh, wow, it’s exactly the same as before.” Elise breathed beside Camilla before she gingerly stepped inside. “And, we’re the first ones here!” She took her shoes off. “I’m picking my bedroom first!”

Elise raced towards the stairs, climbing swiftly up the stairs. It was as if she worried the room that she wanted would be snatched from her if she didn’t leave something of hers inside. Camilla gave a small smile. No doubt Elise would pick the same room she always had when they visited as children.

“This is a very nice cabin.” Severa said beside Camilla, pulling her attention to her. “Thank you for letting us stay here.”

Camilla turned to Severa. She had a polite smile on her face. On anyone else it would feel insincere but yet on Severa it was warm and friendly. Severa had also withheld compliments that weren’t focused on the hard, factual truths. The cabin was nice because it was convenient. To anyone else it would seem rude but the hardness of the facts grounded Camilla. After all, everyone knew what happened at the cabin. Severa and Beruka no doubt knew but weren’t going out of their way to heap on thoughtless praise or sympathies.

“You’re very welcome, Severa.” Camilla gave a smooth smile. “Please, feel free to pick any room upstairs to stay in. We have plenty.”

Severa nodded. “Thank you, Camilla. However, is there a room you prefer staying in? I’d hate to step on anyone’s toes.”

A bit of warmth fluttered in Camilla’s chest at her words. “You’re very kind, Severa. Yes, there are some rooms my siblings and I prefer. They’re the ones furthest in the cabin, closer to the back.”

“All right. Then, we won’t pick a room back there.” Severa then turned to Beruka. “Are you coming up?”

“No. I’ll stay here.” Beruka softly replied.

“Fine.” Severa turned her head. “Then you cannot complain to which room I pick for us.”

The casual air that Severa said that sentence sent a strange twist in Camilla’s lungs and heart. While they were very subtle about it, Severa and Beruka clearly had something going on with one another. There was no doubt in Camilla’s mind that they knew each other before all of this, but the extent of their relationship was unclear to her. It was that lack of clarity that somehow twisted and coiled something fierce within Camilla. Ridiculous. She looked at Beruka, who had barely moved from the front door and was staring intently at the place.

“Feel free to look around at your leisure.” Camilla offered. “I don’t mind. This is a big cabin after all.”

Beruka gave a blank stared before she half nodded. “Thank you very much.” She didn’t move.

“It’s not a problem.” Camilla smiled. “Also, don’t hesitate to ask me anything. I’ll do my best to help you.”

For a second, Beruka stared at Camilla, slightly tilting her head in thought. Her mouth half way opened, a question clearly on her lips, before she shut her mouth with an audible click. Turning away from Camilla, she silently walked around the area. Camilla found herself half opening her mouth too, to ask Beruka what she wanted to ask. But like Beruka, Camilla also shut her mouth and didn’t press further.

~

Xander heavily set his bag on the bed before sitting down beside it. The room hadn’t changed since the last time Xander had been there. Still the same colour of the walls, the same light fixture on the ceiling, and the same furniture. The dresser and the bed frame were made out of dark wood that sat polished and smooth. Running his hand over the bedding, Xander flopped down on the bed and closed his eyes. The drive over with Inigo and Peri had been an interesting experience. It had either been an entirely silent drive, Inigo staring out of the window of the passenger’s side, cheeks pink. Or it had been filled with Peri’s endless chatter. Regardless, Xander had felt drained long before the drive out. The ever-looming pressure of returning to the cabin had pressed on Xander’s mind.

Sitting up, Xander glanced to the back of the room, where the headboard to the bed rested. Down the hallway there were more guest rooms but at the very end of the hall, taking up both of the sides, was the master bedroom. Garon’s old room. Xander reached to his pocket, pressing his hand against the key. After everything had been cleaned up, all the paperwork done, Xander had been given the key. He had locked the door to the room and hadn’t looked back since. No one had said anything to him and that matter had all but dropped, silently accepted as something that would never be spoken about again.

A knock filled the room. Xander stood up automatically. However, before he could utter a “come in” the door opened slightly, revealing Inigo on the other side. He didn’t walk into the room nor open the door entirely, but his head poked in. In the light of the room the pink of his hair appeared very pastel, almost as though there was some white mixed in to create a very soft colour.

“Hello, Xander.” Inigo gave a smile. “They said you’d be in here. Everyone wants to take a walk around the area. Do you want to join us?”

A walk. It had been ages since Xander had done that and the area really was beautiful. “Yes, I’d love to do that. Give me a moment to get ready.”

“Of course,” Inigo stepped back, shutting the door slightly, “I’ll be downstairs with everyone else.”

“Oh, no. I’ll be done in a second.” Xander assured depositing his wallet and heavy watch on the bedside table before picking up his sunglasses. “We can walk down together.”

Inigo’s cheeks pinkened. “Okay.” He didn’t move from the door.

Giving a half smile of thanks, Xander also reached into his pocket and pulled the key out. It would be best to leave it in the bedside table. Opening the drawer, Xander put it inside before he walked to the door. Inigo jumped back and opened the door, giving room for Xander to walk out. He also stepped aside, so Xander could lead the way down the hallway. It was a polite gesture, but the hallway was wide enough for them to walk side by side. So Xander slowed his pace and before long he and Inigo were walking together. The pink returned on Inigo’s face and he started to fiddle with the end of his shirt.

“So, um, this is a nice cabin. Thank you for letting us stay here.” Inigo said before he swiftly added. “The grounds are nice too, of course. I’m excited to explore them.”

“Yes, the cabin and grounds are very lovely.” Xander agreed. “You’ll find a lot of nice spots around here. Feel free to explore the cabin at your leisure as well. Even if we’re here for a little bit don’t be afraid to look around.”

“That’s very generous of you.” Inigo looked around. “There sure are a lot of bedrooms here.”

“There are twelve upstairs in total.” Xander automatically replied. “Downstairs there are a few more but they’ve been converted to offices. Garon,” He paused, “I mean my father would often do business downstairs when he was alive.”

“Ah. Yes, that makes sense. I’ll be careful when I look downstairs then. I don’t want to ruin any work documents.”

“Oh no, it’s fine. Business hasn’t happened here since—” Xander cut himself off for a moment. “—since my father’s passing.”

“I see.”

Silence fell between them as they continued down the hall and stairs to the main floor. Everyone else was waiting outside in front of the cabin. Xander stepped outside, enjoying the sun on his face and the slight breeze carrying the smell of the lake to them.

“We’re thinking of taking the walk around the entire lake.” Leo said, stepping to Xander’s side. “We’ll take the long way so they can see the picturesque view.”

“That’s a good idea. It’s a very nice, easy trail.”

“Yeah.” Leo breathed out gently before he rubbed his head. “I asked Owain and Niles when we’ll… do what we came here to do. They said it will happen at night and we’ll discuss it later.”

Right. They didn’t come to the cabin for relaxing or leisure. In fact, Xander knew if they didn’t have to, they wouldn’t be visiting the cabin in the first place. Instantly the image of the master bedroom’s door loomed in Xander’s mind. He shoved it away and gave Leo a reassuring smile.

“Right. For now, let’s enjoy the walk and scenery.”

~

Elise watched as their parties soon split up into groups. Camilla soon grouped with Severa and Beruka, chatting lightly about the path, the area, and the cabins around them. Xander was flanked by Peri, who was always bouncing a bit ahead of him, eagerly asking about everything. Inigo on the other hand trailed just slightly to the side, but still within hearing distance of Peri. Even Leo had Niles, who walked with the distance of a close friend rather than someone they had barely met. Owain was there too, but he was at Niles’s side glancing around as they walked.

It didn’t take a lot for Elise to see the pull her siblings had on the others. An unspoken connection was there, like invisible threads pulling and tugging at everyone. It was something Elise had seen a lot in her life. People always tried to get on her sibling’s good sides, especially Xander. Yet, for the first time Elise was also seeing her siblings lean into the pull, allowing themselves to become tangled with the others. Friendship hovered unspoken in the air, waiting to be formed and shaped.

Pressing a hand to her heart, Elise glanced up at the sky. No one had come to her, handing her a crown or weapon. Being the odd one out had never left a sour taste in her mouth, being the youngest in the family, but at this moment all Elise could do was wonder if they were out there. Maybe she had people who were supposed to come to her but couldn’t due to distance or finances. Unlikely, as what other sort of magical mission would pop up from nowhere again? The answer was obviously never.

“Elise?”

Half tripping at the voice coming seemingly out of nowhere, Elise steadied herself and looked to her side. Owain was there, his gaze warm on her, hand out, ready to break her fall.

“My apologies. I didn’t mean to startle you.” He lowered his hand. “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine. Sorry, I was lost in thought.”

“The mind is a labyrinth that one can easily find itself lost in the twists and turns.” Owain mused before he gave a small smile. “Care to share what was on your mind?”

Share? Elise bit her lip. How could she tell him she was feeling sorry for herself over something she had no control over? It wasn’t as though Owain could help her out. He already helped Leo out.

“It’s nothing.”

“I see.” Owain looked ahead, at the rest who were still walking along. “Then, perhaps you’ll allow me to speculate on the troubles that plague your mind?” He gave a thin, almost regretful smile. “I’m sorry that all of the exciting things are happening around you. It makes it feel like you’re not chosen and that can sting no matter how nicely cushioned it is.”

His words were soft but they dully throbbed against Elise’s heart. She looked down at her feet, at the grass and dirt below. It was kind of Owain to come to her and give her some encouragement, even if it was small.

“I’m afraid that I’m not Arthur or Effie,” Owain continued, drawing Elise’s attention up. “I cannot speak for them of course. I don’t even know if they’re here in this time, but,” Owain reached into his pocket and pulled out a crescent moon charm with a small light blue stone dangling in the middle of it, “allow me to give you this.”

Owain pressed the charm into Elise’s hand. The moment she fully curled her fingers around the charm it suddenly grew into a full staff. She stared at it, eyes widening, and looked at Owain.

“It’s nothing fancy.” Owain rubbed his head. “Just a regular healing staff. A couple of them have been passed down in my family but only people who have the truest of desires to heal someone can use it. They’re all my mother’s heirlooms and she allowed me to gift one to you.”

Wait? To her? An heirloom? Elise fumbled to press the staff into Owain’s hands. As soon as it left her hands it returned to a regular charm. “I cannot accept this. It’s priceless to you and your family.”

“It’s fine, honestly.” Owain repeated, handing the charm back to Elise. “However, if you truly don’t want to keep it that’s fine. Consider this a loan. You said so yourself; it might get hectic out there and you have the most knowledge when it comes to first aid and medical care. Once everything is taken care of you can return it to me if you still don’t want it.”

Elise looked at the charm, which was half in Owain’s hand and thus hadn’t turned back into a staff. “You’re… not giving this to me out of pity, are you?”

Owain tilted his head. “Is pity really all that bad? A big part of pity has empathy attached to it and my pity is of your situation. I do not pity you or think any lower of you. I simply understand what it’s like to be left out.” He then pressed the charm into Elise’s hand. “As long as you lay it in your hand and don’t curl your fingers around it this remains a charm.”

Then, Owain dropped his hand and left, walking to catch up with the others, leaving Elise with the charm in her hands.

~

After their walk, which was pleasant, especially with Niles’s sharp questions and Owain’s boundless energy, they all returned to the cabin. Leo was more than happy to flop down on the couch with some water to sip. Everyone followed suit and the living room, which had been silent for more than five years, once again had life bursting in it.

“So, could you explain exactly what we’re going to do in order to defeat Anankos?” Xander asked once he sat down.

“Sure. First, we wait until the evening.” Peri replied with a matter of fact tone. “The seal weakens at night since magic is very in tune to timing and all.” She waved off the details with a shrug. “Then we go to where the seal is, give it a few stabs and magic attacks and boom!” She moved her arms to mimic the word. “We’re done and we go home.”

“Peri…” Inigo set a hand on her arm. “That wasn’t actually helpful.”

“It wasn’t?”

“Yeah.” Elise said from across the room. “For starters, where is this seal anyways?”

Silence. All of them looked at each other before Niles sighed and rubbed his head. “Not to be rude, however it appears some bluntness is in order. The seal is in the master bedroom. We know this because that’s where your father ended his life by his hands.”

Ah. The elephant in the room had been acknowledged. Leo couldn’t help but flicker a glance towards Xander and his pockets, as if Leo could see the outline of the key from this distance.

“The seal’s weakening affects those who are around it for too long.” Severa added with a cooler, detached tone. “Dark magic always works better when someone is negatively influenced by it.”

That was a very polite way to say the seal may have been directly involved with their father and his death. Leo’s hand tightened around his glass of water.

“I see.” Xander very calmly replied. “Then at night we should go to the master bedroom with our weapons. Any specific time at night?”

“Yeah, any time between midnight and three in the morning. Classic witching hours.” Owain supplied helpfully. “But we need not open it unless we sense the malice from behind the door. Which, we will feel regardless of the door open or not.”

That meant a long night for them all. Leo’s gaze flickered to the clock on the wall. They had a lot of time to burn until midnight.

~

Flopping down onto the bed, Owain shut his eyes and rolled over. The entire morning and afternoon ran in a blurred set of images in the back of his mind. Pleasantries had been layered over silent dread and with the reveal of their plans the air in the living room had grown dense. Leaving may have been an awkward start to breaking up the silence, but Owain figured he deserved some luxuries. And if a luxury included him hiding in his room like a child, then Owain would do it.

“If you wanted a nap you should have invited me.”

The door shut softly and soon Niles was on the bed, pulling Owain into a hug. Snuggling into him, Owain shut his eyes. Familiarity washed over Owain and it was almost hilarious how easy it was for Owain to sink into Niles. Strong arms from archery wound over him and Owain inhaled the smell of the lake, trees, and leather.

“You smell good.” Owain muttered.

“Thanks.” Niles pressed his nose into Owain’s hair. “You don’t smell bad either.” He ran a hand down Owain’s back, firmly and warmly. “It’s so odd. Soon this will be over. All that waiting, all that preparation over the years and in an instant it’s done.”

“Yeah…”

“Without a sacred mission whatever shall you do?”

Owain lightly hummed into Niles. “Sleep.”

“Only sleep?” Niles asked. “And here I was thinking I’d take you out on a proper date.”

That got Owain to look up at Niles, his heart jumping in his chest. “Really? A date? With me?”

“Why the shock?” Niles asked. “I don’t just sleep around with anyone. I’ve missed you in the way someone misses someone they’ve only heard stories about. It was strange. I both knew and didn’t know you. I’d like to rectify that. So, will you go out on a date with me?”

Warmth flooded Owain’s heart. A smile easily spread across his face. A date with Niles. A proper date with him. In this timeline. No secrets, no dimension hopping, just him and Niles…

“What about Leo?”

Niles stopped running his hand down Owain’s back for a second. “He doesn’t remember us. Would it be too forward for us to invite him out?”

“Not as friends.”

The hand returned to rubbing Owain’s back with lazy strokes. “I suppose it won’t hurt to ask him. But first, we’re having a date, just the two of us.”

Hiding a giggle, Owain nodded. “Of course. I’d love that.”

~

Severa curled her legs up and leaned against Beruka. The room Severa had picked out for them had a bay window that overlooked the lake. The cushions to it were very soft and the pillows all around them helped keep them prompted up. Beruka’s arms were wrapped around her, lazily lying on Severa’s stomach.

“This is a nice cabin and lake.” Severa softly mused. “It’s sad that it’s steeped in tragedy.”

“It is.” Beruka nodded. “The master bedroom is locked up.”

As though bad memories could be kept behind a door. Severa sighed and leaned further into Beruka, closing her eyes. “We’ll leave and be done all of this tomorrow.”

“Yes, finally.” Beruka shifted, looking out the window.

Severa opened her eyes, half smiling at the curt nature of Beruka. Even after all this time. “Well I say once this is done, we go out together. See places we both like and enjoy. What do you say to that?”

“You’re asking me out on a date?”

A bit of pink dashed across Severa’s face. “I mean, if you want to hang out with me. I was also thinking of asking Camilla to come along.”

“I see… you’re asking both me and Camilla out on a date?”

The pink darkened and Severa jerked herself up from Beruka’s grasp, turning around to face her, cheeks burning. Beruka tilted her head.

“What? Are you going to deny it?” She quietly asked.

Opening her mouth Severa stared for a second before turning around and resuming her position against Beruka. “I guess that’s what I’m doing.”

“Doing what?”

“… asking you out, all right?”

Silence. Beruka wrapped her arms around Severa again and Severa could feel the small smile across Beruka’s face radiate in the room.

~

The basement, as Xander had told Inigo earlier, was filled with many rooms and some of them offices. Inigo carefully walked around, taking in the space. It really was done by a master interior designer. Tasteful paintings on the walls, décor that complimented itself, and rooms that were large enough for whatever the owner desired them to be. There was also a room with a mini bar, fireplace, and couches all around for entertaining. However, there was one room that was completely empty but nicely padded. Inigo turned the light on and stared at the empty space. No doubt in the past it was meant for workout equipment as a small private gym. Stepping inside Inigo smiled and walked around the room before sitting on the floor. Stretching out, Inigo closed his eyes and imagined his mother’s studio.

Even though it hadn’t been a long time, everything from before going to meet Xander was a dull blur in Inigo’s mind. It was as though it was a separate world from Inigo, something he didn’t have to concern himself with in the moment. That distance left an ache in Inigo’s heart but stretching eased it. Finishing his stretches, Inigo stood up and ran through one of his routines. Life was going to continue after this weekend of magic and reincarnation duties. There were performances to work on and classes to teach.

Twirling to the imaginary music, Inigo saw his routine flash behind his eyes. Running through it at this point was mostly muscle memory and in the process of being fine tuned. Finishing the routine a few moments later, Inigo opened his eyes, breathing out heavily as the blood pumped hotly in his heart. A second later soft clapping came from the door. Inigo whipped his head around to see Xander at the door way. Flushing Inigo scrambled to as lax of a position as he could muster. Except it came out forced and stiff.

“Xander!’ Inigo squeaked. “You saw that?”

“Yes, I did. Though I admit I was trying to find you and didn’t intend to spy on you. I saw the tail end of your dancing. It is very good.”

There was a lot to unpack in those sentences. Inigo’s flush grew and he focused on the first part. “You were trying to find me?”

“Yes, I was wondering if you’d like an after-meal drink. It’s something my siblings and I do when we’re together. Nothing fancy but we do have some very good wines that Camilla likes and some cocktail recipes that Elise has perfected.”

On one hand in a few hours they were going to deal with a very evil spirit that had been sealed for centuries and drinking before that sounded irrational. Then again perhaps because they were going to deal with said spirit it was a good idea.

“Sure.” Inigo found himself saying. As long as it was only one drink. “I’d like that.”

“I’m glad.” Xander smiled and it sent Inigo’s heart fluttering. “Let’s go upstairs.”

“Okay.” Inigo half ran out of the room, shutting the light off. “I hope you don’t mind me using the space.”

“Oh, not at all.” Xander said. “That’s why that room exists. I admit though, I’m not much of a dancer.” He then turned to look at Inigo. “Have you been dancing for a long time?”

“Yes, ever since I was a child. My mother, Olivia, taught me and I’ve enjoyed dancing ever since. She used to perform but now my mother owns a dance studio. I teach there when I’m not working on routines for dance performances.”

“I see. Well perhaps some time I’ll have to go to you for instruction.” Xander offered a very warm smile.

Inigo’s heart jumped. “Of course! My mother’s studio offers adults lessons too so don’t hesitate to check them out.”

“Hm, well my schedule can be a bit hectic.” Xander said very softly. “So maybe we can arrange some one on one time?”

Ah. That made sense. Xander ran a very big business and certainly ran different hours than most people. Inigo nodded. “That makes sense. I’d be more than happy to work around your schedule if you decide to have some lessons.”

Xander smiled. “I’d love that. Now, let’s go upstairs before they wonder what’s taking us so long.”

It was only when they were upstairs that Inigo realised: he had just agreed to give Xander dance lessons. In private. Just the two of them.

His cheeks immediately darkened and burned.

~

Midnight arrived with a strange stagnant air. Anxiousness and worries had risen and fallen with the time, lying at their feet with a thick layer at their soles. Leo gripped his book tightly in his hand, the circlet resting on his head. Despite being made of metal once the coolness of the iron warmed up it was barely noticeable. At his side stood Elise who was holding some sort of staff. Owain had half babbled about giving her a healing staff when he saw everyone staring at Elise. In front of Leo was Xander staring at the door to the master bedroom, key glittering in his hand. Camilla was off the side just a bit behind Xander as well. Her crown on her head and metal tube that summoned her axe in her pocket. Finally, behind Leo were the rest: Niles and Owain who were staring at the door with firm gazes. Severa and Beruka. Severa who was fiddling with the ends of her hair and Beruka silently watching Severa and Camilla, gaze darting back and forth. Finally, there was Peri and Inigo. Peri, who honest to goodness was bouncing on her heels and Inigo who was twirling some rings on his fingers he didn’t have before.

Somewhere in the hallway, perhaps at the bottom of the stairs, one of the clocks on the wall chimed. It wasn’t a grand father clock, like all movies would do for atmosphere and building of tension, but the chime of it still sent Leo’s heart pounding. The pounding furthered as, just as explained earlier, something began to seep through the cracks of the door. It wasn’t anything tangible. Leo couldn’t pick it up or see it, but somehow the hallway grew colder and the air started to hurt his lungs as Leo breathed in. Swallowing, Leo watched as Xander reached out with the key and unlocked the master bedroom’s door.

The click of the lock was heavy, echoing through the house. Leo stared at the doors and did his best to not think of the room when authorities finally got to it. Tried to not think of how, despite their best efforts to shield them, he had seen what was inside…

“Are we all ready?” Xander very softly asked, hand on the handle of the door.

No one replied but the silence was confirmation enough for Xander. He turned the handle and pushed the door open. Almost anticlimactically the room was revealed. The bed, the desk, the dressers, even the closet and door to the master bathroom were the same as in Leo’s memory. There was no bedding on the bed, any personal effects, and everything was covered with thick white blankets. But Leo knew it was the same. He exhaled very sharply as he followed Xander and Camilla into the room. Soon, everyone had filed in and were staring at the room.

For a second, everything stood still. Then, the oppression that Leo had felt in the hallway started to creep back up, pushing on Leo’s lungs. The room began to spin and suddenly a dark light filled the room, one of the white cloths magically pulling back to reveal the dresser’s standing mirror, which had come with the set. The mirror cracked from seemingly nothing and the dark light turned blue, flooding out until it wasn’t light but smoke. Automatically Leo raised his hand to shield his eyes. The smoke rushed past him and suddenly everything around him was engulfed in blue.

 _“You… fools… came back to me…”_ The voice was garbled, a mess, as though multiple people were speaking at once, their voices merging and separating at the same time.

Leo’s eyes flew open. Around them was a swirling mass of dark blue smoke, creating an almost sphere around everyone, spanning outward, with no end in sight. Even above them seemed endless, as though they had fallen in a very deep hole with no idea how far up the surface was. Everyone was huddled together, safe, but in front of them the source of the voice. There, in front of them was a huge dragon.

Everything about the dragon’s head was spikey and pointy in a rough, hewn way. It was as though rocks were jutting out of its head, ripped straight out of a valley or mountain. Easily towering over them the dragon had wings that all fantasy books would show dragons with, thick bone structure with thin membranes to hold everything together. In the dragon’s mouth was a ball of stone, with deep carvings that ran along the sides before coming to two eyes that were not centered properly. Half of the dragon’s side was decaying, pieces falling away into ash. The dragon was also half on the ground, as though the bone structure to raise its head had long been ripped away from it. However, a fire burned in the dragon’s eyes, weak, but fueled by anger, frustration, bitterness, and desire for revenge. Leo gripped the tome tighter.

“Anankos.” Owain spoke behind Leo, voice ringing in the space clearly. “We’ve come to fulfil our promise to you.”

 _“Promise… promise, promise, promise…”_ The dragon, Anankos rambled on before anger burst across his tone. _“Thieves! All of you, thieves! You believed you could take everything from me, use eternity as a weapon against me!”_

With a lunge, his neck extended out, as though he wanted to bulldoze them with it. Leo froze and scrambled to open his book, allow the magic of the tome to activate, but something flew at Anankos, shining and bright. It hit Anankos with a burst, exploding. Wind picked up and Leo turned to see Owain standing there, hand out. Something was glowing on his neck and it took Leo a second to realise it was a necklace.

“We’re here to end you.” Owain called out, eyes narrowing. “It’s our promise and we’re going to do it.”

“Owain is right.” Niles flicked his wrist and soon a bow appeared. Only it was glowing with no string. He pulled back as if he had a string anyways and an arrow appeared out of no where. “So, die like a good mad dragon, okay?”

“Peri’s just excited to take you down this time!” Leo turned to see Peri rushing at him, holding a glowing spear that seemed to be intangible just like Niles’s bow, but it too connected with Anankos. “Time to die!”

“This is over.” Beruka’s voice was soft yet filled Leo’s ears. In her hands was a glowing axe.

“Well?” Severa’s voice rang behind them. “Don’t just stand there. What you need to do is activate your weapons.

Right. Leo opened the book and watched as it floated in the air, glowing the dark red-purple. Magic suddenly flooded his body, like an extension of himself. Immediately the magic from Niles and Owain turned the same colour. A small part of Leo’s brain told him that they were borrowing power from him, but that didn’t matter in the moment. Concentrating, Leo found the words to his magic coming naturally from his lips. Soon vines began to engulf the area, crawling and wrapping around Anankos, burning magic from them eating away at the dragon. From the corner of his eyes, Leo saw Xander’s sword and Camilla’s axe start to glow too. And just like with Niles and Owain soon Peri’s lance and Beruka’s axe began to glow the same colour.

Anankos thrashed and tried to claw at them with an arm and claws that Leo had nearly missed seeing. The swipes were random, more akin to a dying beast trying to fend off its attackers. Still, it was deadly. Leo nearly screamed when one of the claws nearly took Severa’s leg off. It missed and a gash ran down her leg. She narrowed her eyes and half fell to the ground but forced herself up. A scream of her name filled the space but suddenly a burst of flowers and light hovered over Severa’s leg, instantly healing it. Leo turned to see Elise at the back, her eyes wide and face pale with determination, her staff glowing.

“She’ll be fine.” Inigo was suddenly beside Leo, holding some metal rings with spikes in them. They were glowing too. “Severa is tough.” He tossed one of the rings in the air and suddenly wind magic rushed towards Anankos.

“Yeah, right.” Leo breathed out before he fired a spell at Anankos. “But is any of this even doing something to him?”

“It will.” Inigo threw another spell. “We just need some time to charge up the special.” He then grimaced. “Don’t ever tell Owain I said that.”

He then ran off to keep fighting. Leo moved along with Inigo, firing another spell, watching as Xander and Camilla moved, as though guided by their weapons, in attacking Anankos. Pieces were flying in the air, disappearing faster. Everything had to be working. Leo huffed out and wiped the sweat from his brow, and fired another spell. Everything was slowly accumulating together, Anankos roaring and half swiping at them. Words had fell away from the beast, as though the speech at the opening were long forgotten lines that were being repeated, like a ghost whispering their last thoughts. Everyone didn’t relent, keeping the attacks going with Elise healing any one who, like Severa, had gotten a bit too close. Soon Anankos completely fell to the ground, ash and dust fading off his massive form. Eyes still glowed with anger and suddenly light began to form in his mouth.

 _“Foolish… mortals…”_ Anankos huffed out. _“Thinking you can… kill me…”_

“Watch out!”

Owain rushed to the front and fired a spell, as though it would counter the massive light that Anankos fired off at them. Like a pea shooter to a canon ball the spell did little and soon light exploded all around them. Leo’s ears rang and suddenly he was on the ground due to the force. Aches filled his body and Leo’s arms wobbled as he attempted to push himself up. His vision blurred and twisted into grey. Blinking to get rid of it, Leo forced himself to sit up and look all around him.

Everyone was on the ground just like him and were scrambling weakly to get up. Even Elise, who had been in the back was using the staff like a crutch to stand. Leo’s heart sank and despair, sour and harsh filled him. Anankos was dying yes, but would they be able to last longer than him? Gripping the tome in his hand tightly, Leo hated how his throat ached, a sob of frustration and pain escaping his lips. No, he had to remain positive. There was always a way. Nothing was impossible. Wobbling to his feet, Leo readied his tome, watching it float around him. Around him he saw Xander and Camilla do the same. Their hair and clothing were ruffled and ripped but there was nothing in their posture that suggested they were giving up. Leo reinforced his heart and fired another spell as his siblings ran to take Anankos down. Along the way Beruka, Severa, and Peri joined in with their weapons ready. Behind them Owain and Niles fired their attacks just like Leo.

All of them connected at the same time and, with a blast of yellow-white light something appeared from their attack. Anankos screamed and with a gust of wind everyone was pushed back towards Leo, Owain, and Niles. However, unlike the last time they weren’t on the ground in pain. Instead the yellow-white light glowed darker until a large sword appeared in front of them, massive and towering. It extended outward and had ridges all around the blade on both sides, as though someone had wrapped chains around the edge. Light radiated from it and suddenly Leo found himself reaching out to touch the hilt of the sword. Suddenly he felt Elise, Xander, and Camilla do the same. The blade flashed and as though the sword was directing them, they all swung it down on Anankos.

A scream filled the area and suddenly the space cracked before light poured in. Anankos struggled against the blade but ultimately collapsed to the ground, fading away. As he faded away Leo stared at the sword and saw a flash of someone in his mind. White hair, a kind smile, red eyes, bare feet, grey armour… tears ran down Leo’s face suddenly and his heart ached.

The light grew and the sword faded from his hands. All around them the space faded along with Anankos. Suddenly everything cracked and fell to their feet, revealing Garon’s bedroom. Nothing had changed in the room except the mirror, which had all the glass on the floor, completely broken. Staring at the silent room and adjusting to sudden loss of light, Leo collapsed to the ground, his tome falling with him.

It took a long minute before Owain coughed.

“I guess we won.”

They won. The words hit Leo with the same force as a bulldozer to a building. All the tension and adrenaline that Leo hadn’t realised been pumping through his veins crashed. His vision blurred and without another thought Leo collapsed to the floor, sleep rushing at him. Victory was very sweet on his tongue. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Leo heard a whisper of thanks.

~

**Bonus**

Leo woke to warmth and two bodies sandwiching him. Groaning, Leo waited as sleep, heavy and clunky, removed its weight from him. The first thing Leo noted was that he wasn’t in his own bed. Next, he noted that it was Owain and Niles that were sandwiching him. Their arms were very causally flung over his entire body both holding him with ease. Wiggling a bit Leo noted that he couldn’t escape their grip. Also, that they were very comfortable people. It had been years since Leo had cuddled anyone and somehow Niles and Owain shot up to the top of his list of good cuddles. Sighing, Leo waited, staring up at the ceiling.

The events of the night before rushed at Leo with clarity. It left Leo a bit breathless as he actually remembered the strain and pain of fighting, firing spells, and worrying about winning a battle with a mad dragon. Turning his head Leo saw the tome and crown on the night table as well as Niles’s eyepatch. Staring at the items, Leo turned his gaze to Niles. His hair covered his face but even with the hair covering Leo could see the skin that the eyepatch normally hid. He averted his gaze. Not out of disgust but somehow it felt wrong to look without permission.

“Hey, don’t look away.” Niles suddenly spoke. “You’ll make me believe I’m not handsome.”

Leo flushed and jolted but Niles laughed, nudging his arm to poke Owain on the other side. Owain groaned and rolled over, nose twitching.

“You’re fishing for compliments.” Owain grumbled. “Too early.”

“It’s never too early to compliment me.” Niles replied with a laugh before he half sat up. “I’m waiting.”

“Greedy.”

“You love me, Owain.” Niles smiled before he fixed his gaze at Leo. “Good morning, Leo. Apologies for using you as a cuddle buddy. We were going to take you to your room but you were asleep and everyone else was too wiped to tell us where it was. Also, Owain was half asleep and I ended up lugging both of you to bed.”

Leo flushed. That explained why he was in bed with them but how mortifying. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. Definitely a first for me.” Niles gave a very warm look before he sat up and grabbed his eyepatch. He then looked over at Leo. “Curious?”

“I…” Leo turned his face. “I’m sorry. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“It’s fine.” Niles reached up and pulled his hair back, revealing the side of his face. “I was born like this. Nothing too traumatic. I’ve always lived with this.”

“I see.” Leo softly whispered.

Niles put his eyepatch on and without a word leaned over Leo to tickle Owain. Owain burst into laughter and rolled to his side to try and avoid the tickling. Niles leaned further in until he was half way on Leo’s lap.

“N-Niles! Stop!” Owain said between bursts of laughter. “I’m up, I’m up!” He turned his head and raised an arm to tug Niles’s hands. He then pulled Niles by his wrists and kissed him lightly.

Leo promptly turned his head and couldn’t trace why his heart suddenly pounded harshly in his heart. A second later Niles sat properly up, not a hint of embarrassment on his face.

“Anyways, sorry if this made you uncomfortable. Owain and I were just too exhausted to do anything beyond sleeping last night.”

“It’s quite all right.” The pounding in Leo’s chest didn’t stop.

“Then, let’s get up and figure out a time we can properly meet up.”

Wait. What? Leo looked at Niles and Owain, who had sat up properly in bed.

“Leo, we were hoping we could become friends.” Owain very formally said, announcing his intentions like a grade school child. “And that means we’d like to hang out, get to know each other sort of deal.”

“Is that all right?” Niles added.

Leo swallowed and found himself suddenly smiling. Friends. With two people who dragged him on a strange, magical quest.

“Sure, why not?”

~

By the time Camilla was downstairs she could smell coffee. Sitting at the table was Beruka and Severa, both of them talking to one another softly. In Severa’s hands was her coffee mug. Beruka’s was on the table and in her hands was Severa’s hair. Sitting with her back to Beruka, Severa’s hair was being gorgeously plaited by Beruka, who was clearly adept in hairstyling. Camilla could see that when Beruka was done the plait would wind around Severa’s head in an updo. Something tingled in her heart, almost a sharp pain, before it faded. Camilla stepped forward.

“Good morning, ladies.” Camilla smiled. “I see you already made coffee.”

Severa half jumped but Beruka’s grip on her hair kept her seated. “Yeah, we helped ourselves. Your coffee machine is really fancy. I hope you don’t mind us fiddling around.”

“Nonsense.” Camilla walked in and grabbed her own coffee mug, pouring herself some coffee. “This machine just sits here in the cabin.” She then reached for some milk from the fridge. “Honestly, if you wanted you could take it.”

Severa’s eyes widened. “I could?” She then looked down with some pink across her cheeks. “I mean, that’s very kind of you to offer. I couldn’t accept.”

Camilla laughed and walked to the table, sitting at the foot of it. “I mean it. This place has sat unoccupied for years. The only reason why it was ready for us was because we arranged it to be cleaned. I’m certain eventually we’re going to sell this property. Take the machine.”

“I…” Severa cut herself off. “Okay. Thank you.” She then smiled. “I guess that means as thanks I’ll make coffee for you some time. I worked as a barista for a few years. I can make whatever you want.”

“Oh?” Camilla sipped her coffee, her gaze flickering to Beruka. “That’s kind of you to invite me to your place.”

“Making you coffee is the least I could do to thank you.” Severa said as she sipped her coffee. “You can come over too, Beruka.”

“If I’m not busy, yes.” Beruka finished one side of Severa’s hair.

“Right. If not then the next time.” Severa vowed before she smiled at Camilla. “So, it’s a deal? We can arrange a time for coffee made by me?”

After everything that had happened, the realism of going to Severa’s place for coffee was the thing that truly sent another sharp pound in Camilla’s chest. Yet, she found herself nodding and agreeing without hesitation.

~

“Thank you for driving me back.” Inigo very politely said.

“It’s not a problem.”

Xander turned the car smoothly around the corner. They had long dropped Peri off at her place, the girl giving a very jaunty wave and a cheeky wink before she left. The events of the cabin and the mad dragon Anankos weren’t long past them but somehow life marched on in a way that demanded everyone move with its rapid flow. Now that they were back in the city Xander’s mind immediately jumped to the work he had to complete. No doubt later, when he was back at the mansion, Xander’s brain would slow down and process what had happened. But somehow in the moment with Inigo all Xander could think of was work and how he could arrange dance lessons with Inigo. Certainly, Inigo had meant what he said at the cabin and the thought of seeing Inigo again sent a warm flutter in Xander’s chest.

“This is a nice neighbourhood.” Xander commented as he drove down the street which slowly turned residential.

“Thanks. It’s close to my mother’s studio. I like that since I don’t always want to spend the money on gas.” Inigo gave a small laugh. “But sometimes that sucks when I finish late at night or if it’s raining.”

“That could be a problem.” Xander agreed. “When we do lessons together, I won’t mind driving you back.”

Inigo’s eyes widened and a very pleased blush danced across his face. “Really? You do want me to teach you how to dance?”

“Of course. As long as you’re willing to assist me.” Xander assured.

“I… I’d like that.”

“Then, how about once we’re at your place you give me your number and we can arrange a time? I’ll contact you when I know once I figure out my work schedule for the week.”

“M-my number?” Inigo half stammered before he coughed. “Uh, yes, that would be fine.”

Excellent. Xander drove a little bit more down the street and eventually parked along the side of the road by Inigo’s apartment. Inigo all but fumbled with his phone, giving Xander the chance to put his number in. Their hands brushed and Xander would be lying if he said a tingle didn’t run down his spine.

“There. That’s my number.” Xander said as he handed the phone back. “Text me so I can save your number too. Then, we can arrange lessons together, Inigo.”

“R-Right.” Inigo quickly unbuckled his seatbelt. “Thank you for the ride.”

“It’s no problem. Take care, Inigo.”

Inigo nodded and scurried out of the car. Xander waited to make sure Inigo was inside safely before driving back. When he returned to the mansion Xander checked his phone and couldn’t stop the wide smile across his face when he saw Inigo’s text message sitting in his inbox.

**Author's Note:**

> Odd sitting position: I firmly believe Owain sits in strange positions.
> 
> Switch game: He's 100% playing TWEWY. That's what I was imagining as I wrote the scene so that's what he's playing.
> 
> Disgrace to popcorn: I like only butter and salt on my popcorn but you can like what you want on your popcorn. It's all good.
> 
> "I'm going to Nohr": I'm very strongly channeling some X/1999 vibes with that line. I still have that scene stuck in my brain with Yuzuriha delightfully saying "I'm going to Tokyo!"
> 
> Top Billboards 100: I imagine Leo as someone who doesn't really care what kind of music he's listening to.
> 
> Psychology: I asked a friend who is a registered nurse if they need to take a psychology class. She told me that they don't have to take a separate one as a registered nurse since some psychology is covered in their various courses. So, taking a separate one is optional. (She did note to me that it's different for people wanting to be a registered psychiatric nurse because it's a different program and their study is specialized to focus on psychology and mental health.)
> 
> Krakenburg: The name of the Nohrian castle in the game. I repurposed it here.
> 
> Camilla's crown: I modeled it off of Brave Camilla's crown in FE Heroes. The reason why I did that was because I found it easier to describe than the circlet regular Camilla wears. Don't read too much into this.
> 
> Wrapping his arm: The message on their wrists glowed until they met up with their respective lord/lady.
> 
> Timeline of their messages arriving: It isn't too clear but know it's earlier than August 7 (obviously). How much earlier who knows?
> 
> August 7: The date of this is the date for this year, 2020. It was just the easiest way to go for me in terms of writing it.
> 
> Pink haired Inigo: My ultimate weakness and what I always write.
> 
> Tattoo: I felt like writing Inigo with a floral tattoo so that's what I did. The pink flowers remind him of his mother since in my mind Inigo is a mother's boy. Speaking of parents it's barely hinted (when I say Inigo's hair appears to have some white mixed with the pink) that Henry is his father.
> 
> The Sibling's reactions: They're mildly reacting to this because it's more strange and off putting rather than upsetting to have some strangers just hand items to them in the middle of the day.
> 
> Niles/Owain: They have memories of their past lives and being lovers in said past lives so I think they can skip about 50 steps of dating. They deserve it. Same goes with Severa and Beruka.
> 
> The magic pushing them away: I flip flopped with this idea but ultimately decided to have them disappear suddenly due to magic. A part of my reasoning was 1) Mysterious but also 2) Precaution. Just in case things got aggressive or violent and 3) I like Drama.
> 
> Oh Wow They Take that Explanation Well: Part of it is because I need to move the story along. The other part is because I see the Nohrian siblings as people who go "All right that was Weird. Very weird but being angry and upset isn't helping. Let's just... go with the flow of things". Also, as they said it would be kind of silly of them to deny magic when magic just legitimately happened in front of them.
> 
> More People's assistance? : I honestly wrote half a page of mentioning the Hoshido siblings and nearly brought them in but then my brain Cried at the idea of More characters. Plus... I've never written the Hoshido siblings in depth and if I tried this fic would become too long. 
> 
> No one for Elise: First, since I based this on the idea the only reason why they remember is due to the Trio (and their connection to Anankos) I had to keep Elise out of getting items. Also, again, this boiled down to Too Many Characters. That's why I decided to have Owain at least give her a healing staff. I based the appearance of it on her staff in Heroes.
> 
> Anankos: I just looked up what he looks like in the game and described him from there.
> 
> Yato: I always planned on having the Yato blade appear along with a brief image of Corrin in Leo's mind. Again, sorry I didn't write Corrin into this fic. It is once again "too many character" issue for me.
> 
> Glowing bow with no string: I am such a sucker for that Aesthetic. Magical bows that don't have a string and can fire off arrows?? Sign Me Up.
> 
> Sleeping with Leo: I just wanted them to cuddle. So I wrote it.


End file.
